Mais Forte que o Ódio
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Tudo que ele queria, era vingança contra aqueles que machucaram sua família, sem se importar com os meios para alcança-la, mas o que ele não imaginava era que acabaria se apaixonando por umas das pessoas que desejava destruir.


Omi POV

 _"Está chovendo novamente. Será que essa chuva não vai parar nunca? Eu queria tanto que ela pudesse lavar minha alma...meu coração. Me livrar do sangue que corre em minhas veias. Me livrar do tormento que é ser... "_

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os pensamentos de Omi. Ele levantou apenas a cabeça do travesseiro, sem intenção de levantar-se e abrir a porta, sentindo-se ligeiramente aborrecido, imaginado quanto tempo estariam batendo. Não precisava pensar muito para saber quem estava do outro lado.

 _"Droga deve ser ele. Por que ele não me esquece, como fez nos últimos nove anos"._

A pessoa do outro lado batia na porta a pelo menos cinco minutos, procurando-se fazer ouvir pelo jovem que sabia estar no quarto. As batidas leves se tornaram mais fortes à medida que Omi se demorava a atender. Sem opção, uma vez que sabia que ele continuaria batendo até atendê-lo, Omi levantou-se da cama caminhando até a porta de seu atual quarto, avisando exasperado que já estava indo atender.

\- Já vou.

Abriu a porta olhando para um homem de cabelos grisalhos que já se preparava para bater novamente.

O homem derrubaria a porta se fosse necessário, mas falaria com o jovem no quarto. Olhou para o rapaz de cabelos loiros com algumas mechas caindo por sobre o rosto jovem, a íris azul o encarando com indisfarçável rebeldia. Sabia que nunca teria o carinho dele, como sabia que sua culpa por tê-lo abandonado há muito tempo, estava tentando reparar seu erro, não por ele, pois Reiji Takatori não se desculpava por nada, mas fazia o pela mulher que gerara o rapaz a sua frente. No entanto o jovem, não parecia ter a mesma boa vontade, não lhe dando uma única oportunidade para se aproximar.

\- Mamoru por que demorou tanto para abrir a porta?

\- Eu estava pensando e não o ouvir bater. E não me chame assim, você sabe que meu nome não é esse.

\- Humm... Podemos conversar?

Omi se afastou caminhando para sofá ao invés de voltar para a cama em que se encontrava deitado anteriormente. O homem entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, e acompanhou o jovem, vendo-o se sentar no sofá olhando pela janela, evitando abertamente encará-lo. Sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado procurando um meio de chegar até o rapaz sem aborrecê-lo. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Omi por que não queria conversar com o homem sentado a seu lado e Takatori por não saber como começar a conversa com seu filho. Omi ficou observando a chuva através da janela, ela já não caia mais com a mesma força, logo ela cessaria, mas infelizmente seu destino continuaria o mesmo. Ele encontrava-se imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, ignorando o olhar do homem que o observava.

Sabia que deveria dar a seu pai uma chance de conhecê-lo e reparar seu erro, mas não conseguia conversar com ele. Sempre que se encontravam, seu pai tentava moldá-lo a sua vontade, o privando de seus sonhos e planos, mas não tinha intenção de se deixar dobrar pelo poder que o nome dele possuía. Podia ter o sangue dos Takatori correndo em suas veias, mas não possuía o sobrenome, o que ao contrário de seu pai deixava-o imensamente feliz. Takatori observou o semblante do filho, o mesmo era um jovem atraente e solitário. Lembrava em muito a mãe. Ela morrera dois anos após o sequestro. Se ao menos ele não houvesse se recusado a pagar o resgate, talvez sua esposa ainda estivesse viva e ele não precisasse do jovem a sua frente. Novamente tentou iniciar a conversa que acarretara a briga na noite anterior.

\- Mamoru eu...

Omi olhou friamente para o homem ao seu lado.

 _"Por que ele insiste em me chamar assim. Ele sabe que nunca responderei a esse nome. Eu me chamo Omi Tsukiyono e não Mamoru Takatori"._

Takatori se calou ao ver a forma fria com que o filho o olhara, ele sempre agia assim quando insistia em chamá-lo de Mamoru. Começou novamente pronunciando dessa vez o nome pelo qual seu filho gostava de ser chamado.

\- Omi sobre ontem à noite. Sei que você já é grande o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões, mas gostaria que reconsiderasse sua decisão. Trabalhar em uma floricultura não é algo que uma pessoa como você deveria se prestar.

\- Por que? É um trabalho como qualquer outro, além do mais eu sempre trabalhei em uma floricultura e não vai ser agora que vou mudar a forma de viver a "minha" vida.

A ênfase na palavra minha havia sido bem clara. Sabia que não conseguiria dobrá-lo quanto a isso, Omi jamais trabalharia para ele. Ele seguiria os passos do homem que o criou, reabriria a floricultura e continuaria a trabalhar no negócio que era de Pérsia. Mesmo depois de morto, o fantasma dele o perseguia através das atitudes do jovem. Omi observou calado o homem a sua frente. O homem que deveria chamar de pai, mas em seu coração havia apenas uma pessoa que considerava como seu pai.

O homem que o resgatou quando seu próprio pai o abandonou a mercê dos seqüestradores. O homem que lhe dera um nome, um lar e que o criara como se fosse seu próprio filho. Por isso não podia aceitar trabalhar nas empresas Takatori, preso atrás de uma mesa, passando o dia dando ordens que seriam obedecidas apenas por ele ser filho de Reiji Takatori. Não... ele ansiava por mais. Ansiava viver como o homem que o criara, em meio as mais diferentes flores, os seus diferentes aromas, sua beleza e singularidade. Havia vivido assim por nove anos, por que agora seria diferente? Foi com surpresa que recebeu as palavras de seu pai que havia recomeçado a falar.

\- Está bem. Se for o que quer, não vejo como fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

O olhar de surpresa de Omi durou, apenas alguns segundos sendo logo substituído pela desconfiança.

\- Verdade? Vai me deixar reabrir a floricultura e continuar a tocá-la?

\- Sim, mas com uma condição.

Omi sabia que ele não teria concordado tão facilmente. Tinha que haver um "se" para que o outro aceitasse, pois tudo tinha que girar segundo a vontade de Takatori, mas não desistiria tão facilmente, agarraria a chance que lhe era apresentada e mostraria a Reiji que o mesmo estava errado.

\- Que condição?

Takatori sorriu sabia que Mamoru não perderia a chance de reabrir a floricultura, mesmo que fossem colocadas condições. Sabia que Omi ouviria e aceitaria qualquer que fossem as condições impostas. Mas ele não ia propor nada que não soubesse que seria vantajoso para si mesmo. Iria ludibriar Mamoru, dando a ele o espaço que queria, deixaria que tocasse a floricultura como desejava e então no momento certo o traria para debaixo de seu comando. E teria o jovem onde queria.

\- Minhas condições são de que se em oito meses não tiver conseguido reerguer a floricultura. Você vira trabalhar para mim e se casará com a filha de Oyahama.

\- O que?!

\- É isso que ouviu. Se em oito meses você não tiver conseguido trazer a floricultura às condições que ela tinha antes do incêndio, e não me refiro apenas às condições estruturais da loja, mas também as financeiras. Você trabalhará para mim e se casara com Megumi Oyahama. E pegar ou largar. – disse Reiji

Omi abaixou a cabeça ponderando alguns segundos, sabia que tinha condições de reerguer a floricultura ao que ela era antes, mas em oito meses? Seria tempo suficiente?

O dinheiro que Pérsia lhe havia deixado como herança era suficiente, para ele sobreviver por muito tempo se soubesse como usá-lo sabiamente. Se pudesse dispor da quantia total, não seria necessário requerer um empréstimo junto ao banco, mas Omi não podia sacar tudo da conta, pelo menos não até completar 21 anos, por enquanto ele apenas podia retirar uma pequena quantia por mês. O suficiente para alugar um quarto em algum lugar, e se manter.

Mas em relação à floricultura teria de conseguir um empréstimo para reconstruí-la novamente, pagar os fornecedores, contratar pessoal, encontrar novos clientes e tudo num período curto de tempo.

A chuva havia parado, e o céu começava a se abrir, com um raio de sol rasgando as nuvens brancas. Ele olhou em direção ao jardim, onde uma Freesia balançava ao vento. Ele a havia plantado há dois meses, no mesmo dia em que fora morar naquela casa junto com Reiji. E mesmo com as dificuldades que encontrara em relação ao solo e o clima a flor agora florescia majestosa. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e a determinação brilhou em seus olhos.

 _"Eu conseguirei. Mostrarei a ele que não pode me fazer desistir."_

\- Está bem eu aceito seus termos.

\- Ótimo.

Takatori se levantou caminhando em direção a porta, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Omi.

\- Eu também tenho algumas condições. – disse Omi calmamente.

Takatori ficou surpreso ouvi-lo dizer que também tinha algumas condições. Que condições seriam essas? Ele se voltou para o rapaz tranquilamente, sabia que nada do que ele dissesse poderia prejudicar os seus planos. Ainda assim não gostaria de arriscar, entretanto não podia se recusar a ouvir seus termos.

\- E quais são? – perguntou Takatori.

\- Não quero nenhuma interferência sua.

\- Eu não pretendo interferir. – disse sarcasticamente Reiji.

\- E eu vou embora hoje.

\- Mas você...

\- Você disse que não ia interferir. – retrucou Omi rapidamente.

\- Está bem... faça como quiser. Mas o tempo começará a correr assim que deixar essa casa.

Omi balançou a cabeça em acordo e viu quando Takatori saiu do quarto. Não poderia esperar que fosse diferente, assim que a porta se fechou começou a arrumar suas coisas, levaria apenas o que trouxera há dois meses. Sentia-se revigorado ao imaginar que não passaria nem mais um dia sob o mesmo teto que Takatori.

0..0..0.0..0.0.00..00.0.0

Havia se passado pouco mais de uma hora, desde que ele e Omi haviam conversado, e tivera tempo suficiente para preparar tudo que fosse necessário para que saísse vencedor neste jogo. Sabia mais ou menos o que Mamoru pretendia, não era muito difícil de adivinhar. Ele ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e Mamoru descer as escadas carregando as duas malas que trouxera quando viera morar com ele e sabia que elas continham as mesmas coisas que antes, nada a mais ou a menos.

\- Pensei que almoçaria conosco antes de ir. – disse Reiji.

\- Eu quero resolver algumas coisas ainda hoje. – respondeu Omi simplesmente.

\- Entendo, vou pedir para um carro levá-lo a onde...

\- Não é necessário.

Omi cortou o que Reiji Takatori dizia. Sabia que a única coisa que ele queria era uma forma de saber onde ele ficaria, mas não facilitaria as coisas.

\- Eu já chamei um táxi. – disse o jovem loiro

\- Não era necessário isso Omi.

\- Eu prefiro assim.

Takatori levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, não seria difícil encontrá-lo. Daria o espaço que Mamoru desejava, o deixaria. Deixaria ter a sensação de liberdade que tanto ansiava e que achasse que tudo estava caminhando bem para depois trazê-lo para junto de si.

\- Está bem meu filho, apenas ligue para avisar que está bem. Sabe como me preocupo com você. – disse Reiji ternamente.

\- É eu sei.

Omi respondeu cinicamente e deixou a mansão que não considerava um lar. Caminhou até o portão de entrada sentando-se em cima da mala esperando pelo táxi que o levaria em direção ao caminho que desejava. Livre das pressões e manipulações de Reiji Takatori.

Da janela do escritório Takatori observou o jovem caminhar pelos jardins, saindo da propriedade dos Takatori, ele ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não se virou na direção do visitante.

\- O senhor vai deixá-lo ir pai?

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto antes de virar-se e sentar na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha.

\- Não se preocupe Hirofumi, ele voltará.

\- Mas...

\- Ele voltará e do jeito que eu quero.

 _"Mamoru vai descobrir que não é tão fácil me desobedecer. E que Reiji Takatori sempre consegue o que quer."_

..0.0.0

Três meses depois:

Omi estava sentado no chão da floricultura chorando, ele não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo estar dando errado. Quando não era o carro que usava para as entregas que quebrava, era o fornecedor que não entregava o material solicitado, ou um cliente que cancelava uma encomenda, ou um empregado que pedia demissão ou um assalto no meio da noite.

Já havia se passado três meses e até agora tudo o que havia conseguido era reerguer a floricultura e contatar novos fornecedores, pois por algum motivo estranho não conseguira reatar os negócios com os antigos fornecedores. Lágrimas banhavam seus olhos, maculando com tristeza o belo rosto.

 _"Eu não vou desistir. Eu não posso...não quero. Eu vou conseguir...eu preciso"._

Omi procurou enxugar o rosto na manga da blusa, de nada adiantaria ficar ali no chão chorando sozinho. No entanto ele não se encontrava sozinho.

Omi ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis violeta, sentiu um arrepio se alastrar pelas suas costas e um rubor tingir suas faces. Levantou-se do chão, limpando a calça que havia se sujado de terra. Em sua tristeza esqueça-se de trancar a porta e de colocar a placa de fechado na entrada da loja.

\- Desculpe, eu posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Omi com a voz embargada do pranto.

O rapaz não sabia como agir, ele não esperava encontrar um rapaz tão belo e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. Ele parecia tão melancólico e ao mesmo tempo seus olhos pareciam carregar tanta determinação e rebeldia. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com a íris azul sentiu-se perdido neles, ansiando descobrir o que eles escondiam, o rubor que cobrir as maçãs do rosto do rapaz o encantou. E ao ouvir a voz suave que enviou pequenos arrepios por todo o seu corpo, soube imediatamente que estava em sérios problemas. Procurando encontrar sua voz que estava perdida desde que encontrara o rapaz chorando no chão, respondeu a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita.

\- Eu estou procurando o dono.

Omi sentiu novamente um arrepio correr por seu corpo, assim como um nervosismo inexplicável diante da voz do rapaz a sua frente. Sem saber o porquê ele tremeu ligeiramente reagindo à voz séria e máscula que possuía o rapaz.

 _"Por que? Por que eu me sinto assim. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes, ele é apenas um rapaz, um pouco mais velho que você Omi, possivelmente um cliente. Então pare de agir como um garotinho "._

Omi ajeitou a mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha direita, fazendo uma anotação mental de que deveria cortar o cabelo que já havia crescido e insistia em cair por sobre os olhos.

\- Eu sou o dono. E quem é você?

Omi teve a impressão de que o olhar do ruivo havia mudado ligeiramente se tornando escuro por alguns momentos, mas ele não tinha certeza de que isso realmente houvesse acontecido. Ele continuou a olhar para o rapaz a sua frente com indisfarçável curiosidade, até que algo soou em sua mente e ele sorriu.

\- Você veio por causa do anúncio?

O ruivo sentiu algo dentro dele se aquecer ao ver o rosto do rapaz se iluminar com o sorriso. Ele ficara surpreso em saber que a pessoa que procurava era o jovem a sua frente, como poderia ser ele. O rapaz a sua frente era de uma beleza que jamais havia visto, ele era como as flores ao seu redor, simples e ao mesmo tempo belo. Ele ansiava por uma oportunidade e a encontrara, mesmo que não fosse como imaginava que seria não voltaria atrás.

\- Sim, mas eu não trouxe o recorte de jornal. – disse o ruivo.

\- Não tem problema. Eu não posso pagar muito no momento. Você tem conhecimento em flores? – perguntou Omi se aproximando do outro.

\- Um pouco.

\- Ótimo...eu não queria admitir, mas eu realmente estou precisando de ajuda.

Omi fez um gesto com as mãos mostrando o lugar. Ele não estava de todo desarrumado, apenas alguns vasos quebrados. Vasos esses que Omi mesmo quebrara em um dos raros acessos de raiva e desespero, agora eles estavam despedaçados no chão, misturado à terra que havia se espalhado no processo.

O rapaz olhou para o lugar que estava ligeiramente desordenado, vasos quebrados, terra espalhada por toda à parte, realmente uma faxina não faria mal ao lugar, alguns caixotes com plantas pareciam aguardar serem colocados em seus respectivos lugares. Ele se virou para o rapaz que parecia ter problemas em manter as mechas loiras longe do rosto.

\- Bem se me der o emprego, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

\- Mas nós temos que falar sobre...

\- Tudo bem o que você puder pagar está bom para mim.

\- Mas...- retrucou Omi.

\- Você não disse que precisa de ajuda? – rebateu o ruivo.

\- Sim, mas você nem ao menos quer saber o quanto eu posso te pagar?

\- Se você insiste.

Omi apontou para uma cadeira e sentou-se trás da pequena mesa que utilizava para fazer os arranjos de flores. Ele viu seu rosto refletido no espelho, estava manchado pelas lágrimas e sujo de terra, ele pegou um pedaço de pano no bolso do avental, molhando-o um pouco com o borrifador de água tentando retirar a terra. Aya apenas observava o loiro limpar o rosto, os traços suaves, os fios loiros caiam por sobre os olhos, ele desviou o olhar assim que percebeu que encarava o loiro com interesse demais.

Omi não percebeu o olhar do rapaz a sua frente, ele estava preocupado em tentar retirar a sujeira de seu rosto, talvez se tivesse observado teria vislumbrado por alguns instantes o brilho de luxúria nos olhos violeta.

..0.0.0

Escritório da Takatori Construtora:

Reiji olhava pelo vidro da janela, enquanto o telefone tocava em sua mesa, mas ele não estava disposto a atendê-lo, sabia do que se tratava. Estava atrasado para uma reunião de negócios. Mas do que adiantaria ir, nada seria resolvido, estavam falindo e precisavam de uma rápida injeção de capital. Ele precisava de Omi, precisava trazê-lo de qualquer jeito, cinco meses já haviam se passado e nada do que fizera fora suficiente para fazer o jovem desistir.

Havia conseguido fazer com que os antigos fornecedores não voltassem a fazer negocio com Omi, havia mandado homens destruírem a propriedade quando o rapaz não estivesse lá. Ameaçara os clientes mais lucrativos, fazendo com que cancelassem encomendas e ainda assim o rapaz não desistia.

Ele acompanhara cada passo dado por Omi. Sabia das condições em que se encontrava a floricultura no momento. As finanças se encontravam estáveis e estavam se aproximando do estado em que ela se encontrava antes de ser destruída no incêndio. E se isso continuasse jamais conseguiria trazê-lo para o seu lado e jamais conseguiria o que realmente desejava dele. Tinha agora apenas uma saída.

 _"Bem Omi as coisas vão começar a piorar para você. Quanto tempo ainda acha que você vai aguentar?"_

..0.0.0

Floricultura WK :

Omi se encontrava juntando os cacos da vidraça. Já era a segunda vez na semana que a vidraça da loja amanhecia quebrada, e já não sabia o que fazer, uma vez que a policia não dava mostras de que tomaria alguma providencia para encontrar o culpado. A floricultura não estava em uma região tão perigosa assim, da primeira vez ele imaginara, se Takatori não tinha algo a ver com isso. Ele andava muito quieto para seu gosto, e não achava que Reiji desistiria tão fácil de conseguir casá-lo e mantê-lo na construtora. Mas como da segunda vez quase a maioria das vidraças da rua tinham amanhecido quebrados, os incidentes foram associados a um grupo de vândalos. Ainda assim a calmaria em relação à Takatori o preocupava.

Ele viu Aya entrar na loja carregando dois sacos de terra nos ombros, sentiu o rosto esquentar diante da visão do ruivo, com os músculos das costas tencionados segurando os sacos. O jovem loiro vinha tendo sonhos nada castos em relação ao misterioso ruivo, desde que Aya viera trabalhar para ele.

Aya ainda era um mistério. Omi não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o ele. E o ruivo evitava sempre falar sobre si mesmo e Omi se recusava a perguntar alguma coisa, temendo ofende-lo, mas não podia negar que possuía uma curiosidade em relação ao ruivo. Sabia que havia se precipitado ao contratá-lo sem referências, apenas aceitando sua palavra, mas estava tão desesperado e por algum motivo sentia que poderia confiar no ruivo.

Por diversas vezes pegara-o o observando. E por diversas vezes seu olhar possuía algo estranho, era como se estivesse raiva dele por algum motivo, mas essa impressão sumia tão rapidamente quanto aparecia e não sabia realmente como interpretar se o que via era real ou apenas impressão.

Aya podia sentir os olhos azuis o seguindo. Ele também não podia negar que se sentia atraído pelo loiro, mas não deveria se envolver com ele, não podia deixar que seu coração se enternecesse pelo belo rapaz e nem que penetrasse nas barreiras que erguera a sua volta. Tinha prometido a ela que os faria pagar pelo que fizeram. E se deixasse que o loiro entrasse em sua vida, não poderia levar a frente sua vingança.

..0.0.0

Duas semanas depois:

 _"Eu não deveria me sentir assim perto dele. Não é certo...mas eu já não consigo parar de deseja-lo."_

Aya treinava com sua katana em frente ao espelho. Ele podia ver o olhar de Omi através do dele. O loiro andava estranho nos últimos dias, distraído e preocupado, cada vez que olhava para o calendário dependurado na parede seu olhar se entristecia por alguns segundos, para logo depois sorrir e ouvi-lo dizer que daria tempo. Ele se perguntara o que Omi queria dizer com isso, mas nunca perguntara ao loiro, não queria saber, não queria se envolver mais do que já se encontrava envolvido.

Omi criou coragem e se aproximou trazendo o copo de suco que preparara. Aya estava morando com ele fazia alguns dias a pedido seu. Ainda estava um pouco assustado com o assalto dos últimos dias. Aya relutara um pouco em aceitar, mas acabara aceitando ficar por alguns dias.

\- Eu achei que... gostaria de...um pouco de suco. – disse Omi timidadmente

\- Obrigado. – respondeu Aya

Omi entregou o copo fazendo com que seus dedos se tocassem por alguns instantes, imediatamente seu rosto se enrubescer e ele abaixou a cabeça caminhando até o espelho. Aya sentiu um ligeiro arrepio ao tocar por alguns segundos os dedos de Omi, ele abaixou sua katana bebendo o suco que lhe fora oferecido. Ele observava o loiro em frente ao espelho o observando através dele, o olhar de Omi parecia quase febril e ele sentiu sem baixo-ventre se aquecer. Aya depositou o copo no canto caminhando até Omi.

Omi viu Aya caminhar até ele e sentiu um arrepio de prazer ao ver o brilho de luxúria nos olhos violetas. Ele se virou para o ruivo com a respiração descompassada, o corpo de Aya estava apenas a alguns centímetros do seu, ele fechou os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente junto ao ouvido.

\- O que você quer de mim Omi?

\- Eu...

Aya circundou o corpo de Omi ficando as suas costas, deslizando o verso da katana pelas pernas de Omi para depois erguê-la, pressionado-a levemente contra o pescoço alvo do loiro. Omi abriu os olhos e descobriu que se encontrava novamente de frente ao espelho, com Aya em suas costas e a lâmina fria da katana pressionada em seu pescoço.

Aya juntou mais seu corpo ao de Omi, as costas do rapaz de encontro ao seu peito, o loiro era tão quente. A imagem refletida no espelho era tão sensual, seus olhos se encontravam prendendo-se um no outro. Aya teve um ímpeto de pressionar a katana contra o pescoço alvo, mas a soltou jogando-a para o lado, suas mãos desceram até a cintura de Omi o segurando e diminuindo ainda mais distancia entre eles, enquanto seus lábios desenhavam o contorno dos ombros e pescoço.

Omi jogou sua cabeça para trás encostando-a no ombro de Aya que o beijava atrás da orelha, as mãos do ruivo passeando pelas curvas de seu corpo, enquanto ele tocava timidamente nas pernas de Aya.

Aya precisava sentir o corpo de Omi sem a barreira das roupas. Os gemidos baixos e as mãos tímidas o acariciando por sobre o jeans o estavam enlouquecendo, sabia que não deveria estar se sentindo assim, não por ele. Pelo filho do homem a quem jurou vingança, mas não conseguia pensar, não conseguia racionalizar sua raiva, tudo o que pensava era no desejo que sentia por Omi. Na vontade que sentia em possuí-lo. E ele o teria essa noite, sucumbiria ao desejo de ter o corpo do rapaz de cabelos loiros embaixo de si. Gemendo seu nome enquanto o penetrava com seu membro, o fazendo ansiar e desejar por mais.

Esqueceria sua vingança por essa noite, se renderia ao desejo que fazia ferver o seu sangue. Acabaria com as noites insones imaginando como seria se perder naquele corpo junto ao seu. Ele o teria, o possuiria, arrancaria dele os gemidos e sussurros de prazer que preenchiam seus sonhos e sua mente mesmo acordado. Transformaria sua fantasia em algo real e depois se condenaria por seus atos sujos e egoístas.

\- Omi...eu quero você.

\- Aya...

Omi ouviu a voz rouca de Aya em seu ouvido dizendo que o queria. Sim ele também o desejava, ele também o queria, mas nunca estivera intimamente com alguém. Ele nunca fora tocado da forma como Aya o estava tocando, deslizando a mão forte por entre suas pernas, o fazendo abri-las sem que percebesse. Sentia seu corpo queimando nos locais onde o ruivo o beijava e tocava, sentia seu corpo pedir e clamar pela união completa de seus corpos, ouvia sua alma gemer e desejar se entregar, mas ele tinha medo.

Medo do que sentia pelo ruivo. Medo de sofrer e se encontrar sozinho. Sabia que Aya escondia algo dele, podia ver atrás de seus olhos cada vez que se olhavam. Enxergava através dos atos cuidadosos, como se eles tivessem sido planejados e estudados até que se tornassem perfeitos quase naturais, mas faltava algo nas coisas que Aya fazia. Faltava sua alma. O ruivo quase não falava dele e mesmo detestando admitir Omi não conhecia o verdadeiro Aya. O que ele conhecia era apenas a pele que cobria o corpo, pois a alma, e a essência verdadeira do ruivo lhe eram desconhecida.

Omi sabia que era desejado, desde a noite em que Aya o salvou de ser violentado pelos assaltantes. Ele viu o desejo brilhar nos olhos violeta, sempre sérios e misteriosos, mas que naquela noite pela primeira vez se mostraram calorosos e preocupados. E quando sem pensar ele tocou com os seus os lábios do ruivo em agradecimento viu refletidos neles o brilho da luxúria, o mesmo que havia nos olhos dos homens que o atacaram. Mas não sentiu medo do que viu em seus olhos, pois ele o olhava de forma diferente que aqueles homens. E ele teria se entregado sem pensar a Aya aquela noite se o ruivo não o tivesse afastado.

..0.0.0

Flashback

Omi estava se preparando para dormir quando ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo onde ficava a floricultura, olhou para o relógio da parede que marcava aproximadamente nove da noite. Ele aguardou por alguns segundos e nada aconteceu, sacudindo os ombros continuou a preparar o chá até que o barulho de alguma coisa caindo na loja o assustou.

\- Não de novo.

Omi desligou tudo na cozinha e correu para seu quarto a fim de ligar para a policia, tinha certeza de que deveria ser um assalto, ninguém mais poderia estar a essa hora na loja, uma vez a que ele mesmo a trancara há alguns minutos. Ao retirar o fone do gancho percebeu que o mesmo se encontrava mudo. Recolocou o fone no lugar e se encolheu no canto da cama esperando que fossem embora, ele estava assustado e sozinho. Havia sido um erro ficar ali sozinho ainda mais depois de dois assaltos. Aya o havia prevenido a não ficar, mas ele fora teimoso.

Passou-se quase uma hora e Omi não ouviu mais nada, lentamente levantou-se e foi até a cozinha pegar uma faca, desceu as escadas e abriu cuidadosamente a porta que ligava a pequena casa em cima e a loja embaixo. Apurou os ouvidos para ver se conseguia ouvir alguma coisa, mas não escutou nada. Ele saiu de onde estava caminhando o mais silenciosamente que pode, mas foi desnecessário, pois assim que deu alguns passos foi agarrado pelas costas e jogado com violência contra o chão perdendo a faca que segurava. Ele se levantou e se viu cercado por três homens que o olhava maliciosamente, tentou correr, mas foi novamente agarrado e dessa vez jogado em cima do balcão onde costumava fazer o arranjo de flores.

Omi lutou inutilmente. Sabia o que aconteceria, seria estuprado pelos assaltantes e possivelmente morto depois, não que a morte em si o amedrontasse, preferiria mil vezes a morte ao que estava para acontecer. Ele sentiu as mãos deles em seu corpo e ouviu o som de suas roupas sendo rasgadas suprimindo o som de seu pranto. Ele manteve os olhos fechados e desejou morrer quando sentiu lábios em seu peito o mordendo, mãos em seu membro e um dedo penetrar-lhe o corpo, enquanto palavras ofensivas e altamente imundas eram ditas entre risos.

Omi fechou-se dentro de si, não ouvindo e nem sentindo mais nada, mesmo quando sons de luta se fizeram ouvir e braços fortes o retiraram da bancada fria o carregando para seu apartamento o colocando no pequeno sofá onde um cobertor cobriu sua nudez.

Apenas quando ouviu uma voz preocupada, a voz da pessoa que intimamente implorava que o salvasse e um pano molhado passando em seu rosto foi que abriu os olhos, para encontrar Aya sentado a seu lado.

Ele jogou-se nos braços do ruivo que acariciava os fios loiros e bagunçados, sussurrando palavras de conforto que logo fizeram as lágrimas cessar, ele se afastou e beijou suavemente os lábios do ruivo vendo um brilho de desejo neles, ele se inclinou novamente para beijá-lo, mas foi impedido pelo ruivo. Que o carregou para o quarto o colocando na cama e dizendo que ficaria no sofá aquela noite.

Fim- Flasback

..0.0.0

Ele poderia se entregar a Aya e conviver com a solidão caso o ruivo o abandonasse? Ele poderia viver uma noite de amor, se perdendo no calor dos braços que o circundava ou nos lábios que beijava- lhe o pescoço, nas mãos que o acariciavam de forma tão intima? Percorrendo suas formas como se sempre houvesse sido assim. Seu corpo dizia que sim, mas seu coração e sua alma se negavam a sucumbir a um simples desejo. Eles queriam, eles desejavam mais do que uma noite, queriam o coração e a alma do ruivo, mas ele sabia que jamais os teria. Ignorando seu coração e sua alma, ouviu apenas o que seu corpo dizia.

\- Faça-me seu.

Omi viu um sorriso nos lábios do ruivo antes de ter seu corpo virado para ele. Sentiu a respiração quente de Aya se aproximar de seu rosto lentamente, sentindo-se embriagado pelo perfume do ruivo. Achou que estava morrendo ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, num beijo suave e sem pressa. As mãos de Aya deslizavam pelas costas de Omi o pressionando contra seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos de Omi subirem pelos seus ombros e decidiu que queria muito mais.

Omi ofegou e entreabriu os lábios surpreso ao sentir as mãos de Aya descerem até suas nádegas. O ruivo se aproveitou e invadiu a boca do loiro com sua língua descobrindo os recantos escondidos daquela boca quente e macia. Suas línguas se encontraram, descobrindo uma a outra profundamente. Omi sentiu-se sendo erguido pelos braços fortes de Aya e se agarrou aos ombros fortes, entrelaçando seus dedos as mechas macias dos fios ruivos, enquanto aprofundavam o beijo.

Aya jamais imaginou se sentir assim, as mãos de Omi em seus cabelos, as pernas delgadas e macias ao redor de sua cintura, o membro intumescido pressionado contra seu tórax. Omi era quente e sensual, e apesar disso sabia que seria a primeira vez do loiro. Via a inocência através da íris azul escura dele, as reações tímidas e a entrega de seu corpo. Ele o desejava tanto, que chegava a ser doloroso.

Quando Omi tocou seus lábios com os dele duas semanas atrás, teve que se controlar para não tomá-lo no sofá da sala. Não queria que o loiro achasse que era como os homens que o atacaram, não queria que Omi sentisse medo, mas também não queria que o loiro se entregasse a ele apenas por estar psicologicamente abalado e sentir necessidade de segurança.

Não... ele queria que Omi também o desejasse da mesma forma que ele. E quando o ouviu pedindo para torná-lo seu com aqueles lábios vermelhos, se rendeu a sua fantasia e o beijou.

Ele subiu as escadas do apartamento até o quarto de Omi. Depositando-o sobre a cama grande encarando por alguns minutos o rosto belo e corado. Acariciou suas formas de Omi por sobre a blusa, deslizando suas mãos até retirá-la. Omi levantou os braços para ajudar que Aya o despisse. E sentiu os lábios do ruivo em seu peito, a língua contornando seu mamilo direito. Ele gemeu e arqueou as costas tendo buscar um contato maior com a língua quente que o tocava.

\- Calma meu pequeno.

\- Aya...

Omi sabia que deveria dizer ao ruivo que era virgem, mas tinha medo de que Aya o rejeitasse se soubesse Estava preparado para sentir um pouco de dor se fosse necessário. Sabia que seria inevitável a dor, mas ele o queria, sem importar-se que o preço fosse esse.

Aya beijou o pescoço de Omi enquanto beliscava os pequenos botões rosados que já se encontravam excitados. Deslizou sua mão pelo abdômen macio percorrendo o caminho até o cós do short que Omi usava, ele olhou para o loiro pedindo a permissão para retirar a peça.

Omi leu o pedido mudo nos olhos de Aya e balançou a cabeça, dando a Aya não apenas permissão para despi-lo de suas roupas, mas também permissão para despi-lo da vida que queria esquecer.

Omi ergueu ligeiramente o corpo, para que Aya retirasse o short. A mão de Aya deslizou por dentro da peça retirado-a, ele afastou-se admirando o corpo de Omi.

Com o rosto rubro e envergonhado, Omi abaixou os olhos mordendo os lábios, as mechas loiras caindo por sob os olhos, ele ouviu a voz de Aya o chamando e ergueu os olhos contendo a respiração.

Aya percebeu que Omi sentia-se envergonhado, o loiro era ainda mais belo que imaginava e saber que ele era tão inocente e puro quanto à pele clara que o cobria, o fez envergonhasse do que planejava. Sua consciência o acusava de está-lo usando para seus propósitos. Estaria ela com razão? Estaria ele enganando Omi inconscientemente?

 _"Você não pode fazer isso com ele. É errado, você quer descontar nele a culpa do que o pai dele fez. Mas ele não tem nada a ver com o pai"._

Aya ignorou a voz e pronunciou o nome do rapaz deitado na cama.

\- Omi.

Quando Omi levantou os olhos, Aya sorriu e retirou a camisa que cobria seu tórax. Ele viu Omi ofegar ligeiramente. Ele jogou a camisa no chão do quarto, dirigindo suas mãos para o cós da calça, elas alcançaram o fecho o abrindo, logo o som do zíper descendo foi ouvido. Ele olhou para o loiro que olhava extasiado para seu corpo. Ele abriu o jeans, descendo a peça até os pés e chutando a roupa para algum canto do quarto.

Omi soltou a respiração, hipnotizado pela beleza máscula de Aya. Ele levantou-se timidamente aproximando-se do ruivo, seus olhares se encontraram e Aya acariciou a face de Omi. Tomando-lhe as mãos, colocou-as sobre seu peito deixando que o pequeno o tocasse.

Omi parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo tronco definido, os músculos fortes do abdômen se detendo na cintura, ele não estava muito certo sobre o que fazer. Sabia que não era ousado o suficiente, não como em seus sonhos, onde não media esforços para fazer o ruivo gemer.

Aya acariciou os cabelos loiros de Omi. Se ele pudesse imaginar a tortura que era apenas ficar ali sentindo as mãos de Omi paradas em seu corpo, parecia que sua pele estava queimando.

\- Faça o que quiser. Não tenha medo. – disse o ruivo.

\- Aya...eu...eu não sei o que fazer...eu nunca...eu sou um tolo.

Omi se virou chorando, Aya deveria achá-lo um idiota. Ele tinha a sua frente o homem mais lindo que já vira, o desejando e ele nem ao menos sabia o que fazer. Ele sentiu o corpo de Aya encostar-se ao seu e a boca do ruivo acariciar a curva de seu pescoço enquanto ouvia a voz rouca e quente do ruivo.

\- Sei que é sua primeira vez Omi, e fico feliz em ser o primeiro. Isso me faz desejá-lo ainda mais.

\- Mas eu...

Aya o virou para si olhando os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas, ele as secou com a ponta dos dedos. Sua mão esquerda acariciando a cintura estreita. Seu peito doeu ao descobrir o que havia refletido nos olhos azuis, ele fechou os olhos procurando ignorar o que havia descoberto. Ele não podia, ele não queria retribuir o sentimento que via nos olhos de Omi. Ele não tinha esse direito, ele não era digno dele.

Omi viu a confusão nos olhos ametistas de Aya um pouco antes de ele os fechar. Ele não entendia o que havia acontecido. Será que o ruivo havia desistido? Não, ele dissera que não se importava com a sua inexperiência, então por que ele deveria se preocupar com ela? Omi decidiu seguir seus instintos e descansou sua cabeça no peito de Aya. Ele roçou seu rosto no peito largo, começando a beijá-lo. Sentiu que Aya ficou tenso e sua respiração se alterou ligeiramente.

Aya não podia acreditar no que estava sentindo. A boca quente de Omi o estava tocando lentamente, ele sentia a língua macia e quente tocar seus mamilos os engolfando nos lábios, sugando-os enquanto as mãos deslizavam por suas costas. Ele se ouviu gemendo o nome do loiro tamanho o prazer que sentia pelo gesto tão simples e ainda assim terrivelmente prazeroso.

\- Omi...

Omi deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir seu nome dito de forma tão intensa e erótica. Afastou-se olhando nos olhos de Aya que estavam escurecidos pelo desejo, ele sentiu o ruivo suspende-lo e passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Aya imprensou o corpo de Omi contra a porta fechada do quarto, beijando o pescoço alvo enquanto com uma das mãos buscava o membro quente de Omi. Ele começou a acariciar o membro do loiro que se viu tentando encontrar ar. O movimento era lento e forte, Omi começou a acompanhar os movimentos da mão em seu membro sentindo seu corpo se aquecer e começar a tremer à medida que a excitação crescia.

Aya sorriu ao ver Omi com o rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos buscando ar. Ele precisava tomar aqueles lábios entre os seus, e ele o fez. Aya beijou o loiro com impetuosidade, esmagando a boca pequena, sua língua entrou no encanto quente e úmido. Os dedos de Omi se enterraram em seus cabelos, enquanto ele gemia na boca de Aya.

Aya sentiu que Omi logo gozaria e apertou a cabeça do membro o impedindo. Omi gemeu ao ser privado da libertação de seu gozo. Aya apartou o beijo olhando nos olhos claros enevoados pelo prazer.

\- Quero que alcancemos juntos.

\- Aya eu...Oh Deus...

\- Não se preocupe meu pequeno. Eu logo o livrarei desse tormento.

Aya levou Omi novamente para a cama deitando-se ao seu lado. Seus lábios começaram a explorar o corpo quente e macio junto ao seu. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas pernas do loiro as apartando suavemente. Omi sentiu as mãos de Aya acariciarem o meio de suas pernas, enquanto os lábios do ruivo desciam ao seu umbigo, penetrando-o com a língua.

Aya sentiu a resposta do corpo de Omi, a entrega de sua alma e seu corpo aos seus caprichos. Omi se agarrava aos lençóis da cama como se assim pudesse manter intacta sua sanidade, diante do fogo que sentia se espalhar por seu corpo através dos lábios de Aya.

\- Vire-se Omi.

Omi se virou ficando de bruços expondo aos olhos ávidos do ruivo a carne tenra e clara de suas nádegas. Aya sentiu seu membro endurecer ainda mais ao ver a bunda de Omi, ele tocou-as quase em reverência, massageando a carne macia.

Omi enterrou o rosto no travesseiro ao sentir as mãos grandes de Aya o tocarem na região abaixo de sua espinha. Ele sentiu o ruivo separar as duas partes e gemeu ao sentir a língua quente se pressionar a sua entrada.

\- Aaayyyaaaa...

Aya sorriu internamente e continuou a deslizar sua língua entre as nádegas de Omi e pressioná-la contra a entrada virgem que pulsava. Ele lambeu o local antes de começar a beijar as costas de Omi subindo, enquanto pressionava um dos dedos contra a entrada o preparando. Omi gemeu ao sentir um dedo tentar invadi-lo, ele procurou relaxar e ignorar o desconforto causado pela invasão. Aya estava sendo tão cuidadoso, se preocupando em não lhe causar dor, distraindo-o com beijos em suas costas.

Aya empurrava o dedo devagar, mas era quase impossível avançar, Omi era ainda mais apertado do que supunha e imaginar seu membro pressionado dentro do canal apertado o fez ficar ainda mais duro. Ele moveu o dedo em movimentos lentos, tentando alargar o canal, procurou ao redor tentando encontrar algo que ajudasse. Sobre a cabeceira havia um pequeno vidro de óleo aromático, esticando o braço esquerdo alcançou o vidro, retirando o dedo do canal apertado e o envolvendo com o óleo voltando a exploração inicial.

Omi sentiu-se vazio ao sentir Aya retirar o dedo de sua entrada, mas logo o cheiro de canela e madeira preenche o ar e um dedo voltou a entrar dentro si com mais facilidade e profundidade. O dedo entrava até o fundo e sai quase todo de dentro de si, logo dois dedos percorreram o mesmo caminho até o momento em que três dedos o estavam levando a loucura tocando em um ponto dentro de si, que o faz gemer e se empurrar contra eles.

Aya sentiu que Omi já estava pronto para recebê-lo e retirou seus dedos, cobrindo seu membro com o óleo. Ergueu o corpo de Omi de forma que ele se sentasse sobre seu membro, dirigindo a cabeça de seu membro até a entrada apertada segurando o loiro pela cintura unindo as costas do loiro ao seu peito. Ele se empurrou para dentro de Omi, que jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou os braços de Aya devido ao desconforto. O membro de Aya parecia rasgá-lo ao meio, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, mas se obrigou a ficar, sentiu o ruivo parar até que se acostumasse com a invasão. E agradeceu mentalmente por esse tempo.

Aya sentiu o corpo de Omi ficar tenso e parou quando já se encontrava parcialmente dentro dele. Sabia do desconforto que o outro deveria estar sentindo. Era impossível comparar a dimensão e tamanho de seus dedos com o do seu membro. Ao sentir que Omi estava mais relaxado Aya iniciou novamente a penetração tomando entre sua mão o membro de Omi, e a medida que se empurrava dentro canal estreito, estimulava o membro do loiro de forma a distraí-lo da dor. Ele podia sentir a resposta de Omi aos estímulos. O loiro acompanhava com os quadris o movimento de sua mão, e quando sentiu que já se encontrava completamente dentro de Omi, ele parou.

Omi sentia-se preenchido completamente por Aya. A sensação era tão maravilhosa que ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter se sentido tão completo quanto agora, mas ele instintivamente desejava mais. Ele mexeu seu corpo criando uma fricção contra o membro arrancando um gemido de Aya.

\- Omiii...

\- Eu...estou pronto...faça-me seu Aya.

Aya moveu seus quadris e começou a estocar Omi, seu membro penetrava o corpo junto ao seu, indo até quase sair de dentro do loiro e voltando com mais intensidade. Omi gemeu e Aya atacou seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas, deixando a pele clara marcada. Omi passou a acompanhar os movimentos de Aya em seu corpo. Logo as estocadas se tornaram mais intensas e Aya segurou-o com força pelos quadris, sussurrando no ouvido de Omi extasiado, lambendo o suor da pele que parecia arder em febre.

\- Toque-se Omi... venha comigo...eu preciso que...você venha.

\- Aya-kun...

Omi começou a se estimular acompanhando a cadencia dos movimentos, ele se encontrava perdido nas emoções, no prazer de estar sendo possuído por Aya. Ele sentia seu corpo tremer e um espasmo transpassa-lo, sua voz soou rouca e ligeiramente desesperada.

\- Aya...eu...vou...Oh Deus...eu não...posso...esperar mais...

\- Venha Omi.

Omi jogou a cabeça para trás mantendo-a na curva do pescoço de Aya, enquanto sua semente escorria por seus dedos. Ele contraiu o canal, pressionando o membro que o empalava. Aya ainda investiu umas duas vezes antes de sucumbir ao prazer que percorria cada célula de seu corpo. Sua semente escorreu pelo canal de Omi e se deixou cair sobre o corpo menor, antes que tivesse forças para retirar-se dele e deitar-se ao seu lado. Omi se aconchegou nos braços de Aya caindo no sono.

0.0..00.0...0.0

Na manhã seguinte:

Os raios de sol passavam através da cortina da janela. Fazendo Aya acordar desorientado até sentir um corpo quente repousando em seu peito. Omi dormia tranquilamente abraçado a ele. Imediatamente lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando dormiram juntos. Sabia que havia sido mais do sexo para Omi, no entanto para Aya tudo estava confuso.

 _"Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Não com você Omi. Você não tem culpa pelo que seu pai fez..."_

Aya acariciou o rosto adormecido de Omi. Ele não podia negar que havia sido maravilhoso. Beijou os fios loiros, fazendo o pequeno em seus braços suspirar seu nome carinhosamente.

\- Aya-kun...

Aya se levantou da cama com cuidado, procurando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, as vestiu olhando para o rapaz loiro que ainda dormia agarrado ao travesseiro. Ele se aproximou tocado o rosto com carinho antes de depositar um beijo nos lábios rosados. Dirigiu-se a porta se permitindo olhar uma ultima vez para o rapaz que fora capaz de aprisionar seu coração, olhou para a folha de papel que depositara sobre o travesseiro, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas antes de deixá-lo para sempre.

\- Perdoe-me Omi...mas espero que um dia possa fazê-lo.

0.0.0..00.0..00...

Um mês depois:

 _"Oh Deus o que eu faço. Por que? Porque ele fez isso comigo?"_

Omi chorava encolhido em sua cama, já fazia um mês...um mês desde que acordara sozinho após a noite mais maravilhosa que tivera em sua vida. Ele havia entregado a Aya seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração e acordara sozinho na manhã seguinte com apenas um bilhete frio e cruel, onde o ruivo que o encantara destruía em poucas palavras tudo que haviam vivido.

...0.0

Um mês atrás:

Omi abriu os olhos se espreguiçando, sentindo que todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. Reclamou do desconforto até que se lembrou do que havia causado as dores. Um sorriso de felicidade apareceu em seu rosto e ele se levantou chamando pelo ruivo, puxou o travesseiro onde Aya havia dormido e encontrou uma folha de papel. À medida que lia seu sorriso ia sendo substituído pelas lágrimas grossas que caiam de seus olhos. Não podia ser possível, ele não poderia tê-lo usado de uma forma tão suja e baixa.

 _"Omi_

 _Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de não me encontrar ao seu lado. Não pense que sai mais cedo para abrir a loja, ou que fui preparar-lhe o café da manhã. Você nunca mais me verá novamente, eu já consegui o que queria, consegui minha vingança contra Reiji Takatori, porque foi isso que você representou para mim. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Você foi como poderia dizer apenas um instrumento, delicioso é verdade, mas nada além disso. À noite de ontem foi exatamente da forma como imaginei que seria, foi tão fácil seduzi-lo, e não saber o prazer que senti ao possuí-lo e tirar-lhe sua inocência. Eu não ficaria com você nem mais um instante. Se você tiver que culpar alguém por eu não suportar ficar junto a você. Culpe o homem chamado Reiji Takatori pelo que ele fez a mim e a minha família._

 _Ass: Aya Fujimiya "_

A mente de Omi gritava que não era possível, levantou-se rapidamente vestindo-se e desceu procurando pelo ruivo na loja não o achando, foi até o endereço que o mesmo deixara quando viera trabalhar para ele, mas ao chegar, descobrira que o ruivo nunca estivera lá. Passara semanas chorando, ansiando, esperando que o ruivo voltasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

.0..0... -Flashback ...00.0.0..

\- Aya-kun.

Omi se deixou ser carregado pelo cansaço novamente, era a mesma coisa desde o ultimo mês. Ele acordava chorando e acabava por adormecer esgotado pelas lágrimas. A floricultura estava abandonada, há semanas e a maioria das flores havia morrido, não sentia animo para nada e nem sabia se o teria novamente algum dia.

00.0..0.0.00..0.00..0

Na casa da família Fujimiya:

Aya andava de um lado para o outro, cada vez que fechava os olhos via o rosto de Omi lhe sorrindo, como sempre o fazia quando chegava todas as manhãs na floricultura. O rosto corado quando o beijara e o usara friamente. Seu coração parecia que estava sendo esmagado por uma mão invisível. Ele se pegava pensando em Omi, querendo saber como ele estava. Em um momento de fraqueza ele acabara por ir até a floricultura para encontrá-la fechada. Perguntou a uma pessoa que passava pelo local sobre o dono. E o que ouviu o entristeceu profundamente.

0.0.0..00.0...0.

Há dois meses atrás:

Aya já não aguentava mais não saber o que havia acontecido a Omi depois que o deixara. Ele pegou o carro e seguiu na direção da floricultura, era quase final de tarde, e ela deveria estar aberta ainda e ele poderia observar o loiro de longe. Parou o carro do outro lado da rua e olhou surpreso para a floricultura que estava fechada, ao que parecia ela já estava assim há algum tempo. Aya saiu do carro e atravessou a rua correndo, olhou com tristeza para a fachada coberta de poeira, evidenciando seu abandono. Viu uma jovem se aproximando, e se lembrou de que ela costumava comprar algumas flores as terças-feiras quando ia visitar o pai no hospital, aguardou que se aproximasse para lhe perguntar se sabia o que havia acontecido com Omi.

\- Com licença.

A garota olhou para o ruivo reconhecendo-o imediatamente. Ela parou e sorriu o cumprimentando.

\- Oi Aya como vai?

\- Bem. – respondeu. - Diga-me o você sabe o que houve com a floricultura ou com Omi?

O rosto da garota se entristeceu e ela sacudiu a cabeça olhando para a loja abandonada. Ela nunca entendeu o que havia acontecido, de uma hora para a outra a floricultura fechara. O dono dela um jovem loiro e muito bonito a abria uma vez ou outra, mais ele parecia tão triste e perdido, era como se estivesse sofrendo muito. Ela chegara a perguntar uma vez o que havia acontecido, já que simpatizara com ele, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazê-lo chorar.

\- Não sei direito, alguma coisa aconteceu com ele, andava tão triste, há três meses. Uma vez ou outra abria a floricultura, mas não era o mesmo, havia tanta tristeza em seu olhar, era como se ele tivesse perdido a vontade de viver. Na primeira semana a floricultura ficou aberta apenas dois dias, na segunda apenas algumas horas, mas antes das três da tarde, ela já estava fechada e ele não a abria antes do meio-dia. Na terceira ela não abriu e eu não o vi mais, até que há um mês, alguns homens com muitos carros vieram. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos chegou, deveria ser importante, pois possuía muitos seguranças. Foi a ultima vez que eu vi Omi. Ele saiu acompanhado por esse homem. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele parecia que não me via.

Aya deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos. Ele o havia destruído e por quê? Por vingança? Aonde sua vingança o levara? A nada. Ele acabara por destruir a coisa mais preciosa que lhe havia acontecido. E por quê? Omi não tinha culpa, ele não deveria pagar pelo crime de seu pai. A garota olhou para o ruivo que tinha o semblante triste e atormentado. Sempre quando ia a floricultura podia ver a forma como Omi e Aya se olhavam sem perceberem, havia um carinho entre eles. O que teria acontecido para afastá-los dessa forma?

\- Você está bem Aya?

\- Sim obrigada Hitomi.

Aya se virou caminhando até seu carro, sentou-se atrás do volante o segurando com as mãos e descansando sua cabeça deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem livres, esperando que elas pudessem redimi-lo, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria.

..0.0.0...

Algumas semanas depois:

Uma jovem de longos cabelos escuros observava o ruivo que olhava pela janela. Era sempre assim, Ran se perdia em pensamentos, olhando para o jardim florido sem realmente enxergá-lo. Sabia que ele deveria estar a quilômetros de distância, não sabia o que havia acontecido ao seu irmão para torná-lo assim, tão frio e distante. Sabia que ele sofria por algum motivo que se recusava a partilhar. Ela temia que ele tivesse cometido alguma loucura por vingança. Sabia do ódio que seu irmão carregava por Reiji Takatori, eles haviam perdido tudo por causa desse homem.

Ele havia sido o responsável direto pela falência da empresa de seu pai e consequentemente o responsável pela morte dele, que se suicidou por não aguentar saber que havia sido enganado pelo homem em quem confiava plenamente. Ela ficara abatida com a morte do pai e mesmo com o apoio do irmão caíra doente, ficando por meses internada em um hospital. Quando acordara descobrira que seu irmão havia mudado, ele continuava a ser o mesmo irmão atencioso de quando era criança, mas seu olhar se tornara estranho, e por diversas vezes não via o verdadeiro Ran refletido neles. Seu irmão fora obrigado a amadurecer rapidamente para que ambos pudessem sobreviver. Ela se aproximou o abraçando pela cintura, doía vê-lo assim sozinho.

\- Ran.

Aya olhou para a sua irmã que o abraçava, encostando a cabeça em suas costas. Era um milagre tê-la ali com ele. Ficara feliz ao retornar e descobrir que ela havia despertado de seu sono. Ele se virou e acariciou o rosto dela, ela era a única família que tinha e faria qualquer coisa por ela.

\- O que foi Aya?

\- Por que você não me diz o que te entristece.

Aya ia retrucar, mas teve seus lábios cobertos pela mão de sua irmã, que balançava a cabeça.

\- Não negue. Você anda triste e me disseram que você estava usando meu nome. O que fez para que essa tristeza e dor escondessem o Ran que eu conhecia quando pequena.

Aya ficou algum tempo em silêncio, decidindo se contava a irmã o que fizera. Sabia que ela jamais aprovaria, mas precisava desabafar com alguém.

\- Aya...eu...descobri que estou apaixonado por uma pessoa que deve me odiar pelo que eu fiz.

Aya viu os olhos de seu irmão marejar, e se surpreendeu, uma vez que nunca o havia visto chorar, nem mesmo quando eles enterram o pai. Ela abraçou fortemente o irmão antes de puxá-lo para o sofá.

\- Conte-me Ran. E deixe que essa tristeza que carrega saia de seu coração.

Ran deixou a cabeça no colo da irmã contando seus pecados. Ele viu a recriminação nos olhos claros a cada palavra que dizia, e ele fechou os olhos, incapaz de continuar encarando a descrença e a condenação nos olhos dela.

0...0..0

Duas horas depois:

Aya não podia acreditar que seu irmão houvesse feito tamanha maldade, ela não o recriminara abertamente, pois via o quanto ele estava sofrendo. A vingança que ele havia planejado acabara por se voltar contra ele no momento em que se apaixonara pelo filho de Reiji Takatori. Ela fechou a porta do quarto do irmão observando-o, uma ultima vez antes de deixá-lo dormir. Encostou-se à porta suspirando, ela gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que, e nem como.

\- Como você pode fazer isso como você mesmo meu irmão.

...0.0.0

Mansão da família Takatori:

\- Como ele está doutor?

\- A mesma coisa. Seu filho esta com uma depressão profunda, senhor Takatori.

\- Humm...quanto tempo isso vai durar?

O médico olhou surpreso para o homem a sua frente, ele não parecia realmente ciente ou preocupado com o quadro médico do jovem loiro.

\- Não saberia dizer senhor. Teríamos que descobrir o que o levou a esse estado para ajudá-lo a sair dele, mas ele precisaria nos contar o que houve. Ao que parece ele sofreu uma emoção muito forte e traumática. Eu o aconselharia levá-lo a um analista, ele poderia conseguir tirá-lo desse estado. Eu o mediquei e ele mais calmo agora.

\- Obrigado doutor.

O médico se curvou deixando a casa. Reiji sorriu e se levantou caminhando até o quarto onde Mamoru se encontrava. Entrou no quarto que estava mergulhado na escuridão, e o encontrou da mesma forma que o deixara quando o médico chegou e pediu que o deixasse sozinho com Omi. O jovem loiro se encontrava encolhido na cama sem se mexer, se não fosse o suave levantar do peito indicando que o mesmo respirava, diria que estava morto. O que não estava longe da verdade. Ele poderia não estar morto fisicamente, mas emocionalmente e psicologicamente estava. Não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, sabia apenas que um jovem ruivo que trabalhara para Omi por alguns meses tinha algo a ver com isso. Pensou procurá-lo e agradecê-lo pelo que havia feito, mas desistira da idéia.

Isso apenas o ajudava a conseguir o que queria, seria ainda mais fácil casar Omi com a filha de Oyahama, o que acarretaria na fusão das duas empresas e na injeção de capital que salvaria a sua. Depois seria fácil manipula-lo e fazer com que ambas as empresas fosse sua. Ele caminhou até a cama de Mamoru e acariciou os fios claros sem que isso causasse qualquer tipo de reação nele. Em outra época o jovem nem ao menos o teria deixado se aproximar, tanto ao ponto de deixar tocá-lo.

\- Mamoru?

Nenhum movimento, nem um piscar de olhos ou alteração em sua respiração, havia simplesmente o nada. Os olhos claros outrora teimosos e desafiantes encontravam se sem brilho e sem foco, ele se matinha apenas ali olhando para o nada.

\- Precisamos falar de seu casamento com a filha de Tatsume Oyahama. Está tudo planejado para daqui a dois meses, então você deve melhorar até lá. Não quero que pensem que você esta se casando com ela a força. A partir de amanhã você verá um médico, ele ira tratar de você. Sabe como me preocupo com você meu filho.

Reiji beijou a cabeça de Omi antes de deixar o quarto, não vendo a lágrima que caiu dos olhos claros.

0.0.0..00.0.0..00.0.0.

Duas semanas depois:

Omi se encontrava deitado no divã do analista, que vinha consultando nas ultimas semanas. O médico olhava para o rapaz que se mantinha quieto e de olhos fechados, não conseguira fazê-lo falar muito, apenas algumas poucas palavras. Mas o fato era que o rapaz já reagia, seu semblante embora ainda melancólico, não possuía mais a mesma tristeza profunda de antes.

\- Mamoru.

Como o jovem não o respondeu tentou novamente.

\- Omi.

O jovem abriu os olhos olhando para o analista. Ele ainda se sentia triste, mas não era o mesmo sentimento de antes, havia resignação agora. Ainda não conseguia conversar sobre o ocorrido e passava boa parte do tempo perdido em pensamentos. Lembrando-se de Aya, de seu cheiro, seus toques, sua letra na pequena folha de papel. O analista o viu abrir os olhos, sabia que ele não estava realmente ali, uma pequena lágrima caia pelo belo rosto, novamente o loiro se perdera em seus próprios pensamentos, nos pensamentos que o faziam sofrer. Ele gostaria que o rapaz lhe contasse o que havia acontecido, para poder ajudá-lo, mas era difícil fazê-lo falar.

\- Porque não me conta o que esta pensando Omi? Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

\- Meu tempo já acabou? – perguntou Omi ignorando a pergunta.

 _"Não eu não vou deixar que você faça isso...que continue se escondendo."_

\- Não ainda temos algum tempo, antes que sua sessão acabe. Então porque não fala comigo.

\- ...

\- Omi eu não posso ajudá-lo se não me contar o que houve com você há alguns meses atrás.

\- Eu não quero...

\- Sei que não quer, mas talvez se sentia melhor se o fizer.

\- ...

\- Omi.

Ele viu o jovem ofegar e abaixar a cabeça pouco antes de começar a chorar. Ele aguardou que o jovem dissesse alguma coisa, o viu erguer a cabeça o encarando, os olhos repletos de dor, viu-o colocar a mão no bolso da calça e pegar uma folha de papel, que demonstrava claramente seu continuo manuseio. Omi abriu a folha e a entregou ao analisa recostando-se ao divã e se deitando. O médico viu a folha amassada e remendada. Obviamente ela havia sido rasgada e colada, ele leu as poucas linhas voltando seus olhos para o jovem loiro que começou a falar.

Ele ouviu o relato triste do rapaz. Não poderia culpá-lo e apesar da dor, e do que o outro aparentemente fizera por vingança era impossível negar que o jovem deitado a sua frente ainda amava o rapaz que o havia usado tão friamente. Omi contou tudo que havia acontecido desde que deixara a casa de Takatori e o motivo que o fizera deixá-la. Ele sentiu seu peito mais leve ao compartilhar sua dor depois de tanto tempo. Depois do que pareceram horas, ouviu a voz do analista.

\- Como se sente?

\- Melhor.

\- Omi...você o ama não é, mesmo depois do que ele fez?

\- Sim...eu...eu..não consigo esquecê-lo. Sei que deveria, mas não consigo.

\- Na carta ele diz que fez tudo isso por causa de seu pai. Você já pensou no que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou o analista.

Omi balançou a cabeça na verdade ele não pensara nisso, não pensara em nada a não ser que Aya o havia deixado. Ele pegou a carta lendo-a novamente. O que Aya queria dizer quanto o culpado do que ele havia feito era de Reiji Takatori? Ele olhou para o analista que sorria sacudindo a cabeça. O relógio em seu pulso apitou e ele se levantou.

\- Seu tempo acabou. Procure descobrir a verdade Omi, isso vai ajudá-lo. O aguardo na próxima semana.

\- Não conte a...

\- Não se preocupe nada que me disse hoje sairá daqui.

Omi sorriu pela primeira vez em cinco meses. Deixando o consultório acompanhado dos homens de Reiji, pela primeira vez em meses tinha um objetivo, iria descobrir a verdade das palavras de Aya e a verdade sobre o homem que o chamava de Mamoru.

0.0...

Algumas semanas depois - Matriz da Construtora Takatori:

Omi se encontrava sentado atrás de uma mesa repleta de papeis, faltavam poucos dias para seu casamento e ele não descobrira muito sobre as palavras de Aya, mas descobrira muito sobre seu próprio passado.

..0..00.

Nove anos atrás:

Uma mulher de cabelos claros chorava desesperada, tentando comover o homem que a olhava. O homem ao seu lado apenas a olhava friamente, indiferente à dor e as lágrimas dela.

\- Por favor Reiji...

\- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes, não vou gastar um único centavo do meu dinheiro em um filho que não é meu.

O choque apareceu no rosto da bela mulher, que foi agarrada pelo braço até que seu rosto estivesse na mesma altura de seu marido, ela podia ver o ódio brilhando nos olhos dele, não sabia como ele havia descoberto a verdade, não depois de tanto tempo, mas deveria ter adivinhado que ele acabaria descobrindo. E agora seu pequeno Mamoru pagaria pelo seu erro.

\- Ele vai pagar pela sua traição e a culpa é sua Neyla.

\- O dinheiro é meu!

\- Ele deixou de ser quando nos casamos, ele agora me pertence, assim como você.

\- Eu te odeio...ODEIO.

\- Hn.. acha que eu me importo com isso. Por que não pede ajuda ao homem com quem você se deitou, o verdadeiro pai de Mamoru, ele deve servir para alguma coisa além de engravidá-la, embora não acredite que ele vá encontrá-lo.

\- MALDITO!

Neyla bateu no rosto do homem a sua frente o olhando com raiva, como pudera casar-se com um homem como ele, como pudera um dia tê-lo amado, quando ele estava apenas interessado no dinheiro de sua família. Reiji levou a mão aos lábios limpando o sangue antes de bater no rosto da mulher a fazendo cair no chão, ele passou por ela batendo a porta a deixando sozinha em seu desespero.

00.0.0..00.0..

Omi virou a cadeira olhando para a cidade lá fora, pegou um pedaço de papel entre as mãos, nele estava o endereço da única pessoa que poderia explicar a verdade sobre Reiji Takatori, mas ele não sabia se teria à coragem para tanto ou mesmo se seria recebido pela única pessoa que conquistara seu coração.

 _"Aya-kun."_

Ele ouviu o interfone tocar em sua mesa e o tendeu ouvindo a voz de sua secretária.

\- Senhor Takatori.

\- Sim Olívia.

\- Sua noiva chegou senhor.

\- Peça a ela para entrar, por favor.

\- Perfeitamente senhor.

Omi se levantou para receber Megumi Oyahama. Abraçou-a antes de beijar-lhe o rosto, acompanho-a até a poltrona observando-a por alguns instantes, ela era uma jovem bonita, inteligente, graciosa e bondosa e certamente ficaria feliz em despojá-la como esposa se não estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa que definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com a jovem de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos verdes, a começar pelo sexo. Assim como ele, ela também estava sendo obrigada a se casar, por motivos similares ao seu.

Megumi olhou para o rapaz a sua frente ele era incrivelmente bonito além de educado e atencioso. Ela estranhara o fato dele ter pedido que viesse até o escritório onde trabalhava sabia o quanto ele detestava trabalhar ali. Inicialmente ela o havia tratado com frieza certa de que ele junto com o pai estava interessado apenas na fortuna de sua família, mas acabara por descobrir que o jovem não desejava o casamento tanto quanto ela. Agora ambos procuravam uma forma de se livrarem do destino traçado por seus pais.

Assim que Megumi abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Omi fez sinal de silêncio indicando que ela não falasse nada por enquanto. Ele caminhou até o armário e ligou o radio colocando um cd de músicas clássicas, ele havia comprado o aparelho quando descobrira que a sala que Reiji lhe havia fornecido estava grampeada. Havia encontrado a escuta por acaso, ao derrubar o quadro na estante que tinha a imagem de Reiji atrás de si e desde então evitava falar qualquer coisa que o comprometesse dentro da sala. Omi sacudiu a cabeça indicando que Megumi poderia falar.

\- Pensou em alguma coisa Omi?

\- Ainda não...sinto muito e vocês?

\- Hã?

Omi sorriu e caminhou até a garota sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado e segurando suas mãos entre as suas.

\- Eu sei do rapaz de cabelos pretos com que vem se encontrando. Ele trabalha para seu pai não é?

Megumi ficou com o rosto vermelho, e abaixou envergonhada o rosto., Ela não fazia idéia de Omi soubesse dela e de Tenkou. Omi levantou-lhe o rosto e sorriu.

\- Não se envergonhe por gostar dele, eu não tenho nada contra, mas seria melhor serem mais discretos. E evitarem se encontrar em lugares públicos, por coincidência eu os vi juntos, apesar do lenço escondendo seus cabelos e do boné que ele usava. E não foi muito difícil descobrir que eram vocês dois.

\- Desculpe-me Omi. Eu amo Tenkou, mas meu pai não o aceita, pelo fato dele ser filho de seu motorista.

\- Posso imaginar seu pai também deseja nossa união, embora eu não veja em que isso beneficiaria a seu pai.

\- A construtora de papai não é tão reconhecida quanto a Takatori Construtora, a união das duas, faria com que ficássemos conhecidos.

\- Mas seu pai não conhece Reiji Takatori, ele...vai fazer de tudo para ganhar uma vantagem, até mesmo roubar ou...

Megumi estranhou o silêncio repentino de Omi e a expressão grave em seu rosto, ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer em relação ao próprio pai, mas com certeza era algo que depunha contra o caráter de Reiji Takatori. Omi sabia que não havia limites que Reiji Takatori não transpusesse em favor de seus interesses egoístas e gananciosos, mas não queria assustar Megumi, ele faria o possível para assegurar o bem estar da jovem e de seu pai que desconhecia a verdadeira personalidade de Reiji Takatori.

Conhecia o caráter do senhor Oyahama e apesar dele querer casar sua filha à força, ele era um bom homem, que conseguiu fazer fortuna do nada. No entanto ele era um tanto ingênuo, quanto a avaliar o caráter das pessoas, pelo que notara o mesmo se baseava na posição social das pessoas como avaliador de caráter e não era à toa que aceitara se aliar a Takatori.

 _"Se ele soube que Reiji está completamente falido"._

\- Megumi e não posso permitir que isso aconteça, mas não foi por isso que pedi que viesse. Eu preciso de um favor seu, embora não saiba como pedir que me ajude em tal coisa.

\- Imagine Omi, você pode me pedir o que quiser você é como um irmão para mim, e fico feliz em ter encontrado um amigo em você, e se não estivesse apaixonada por Tenkou sei que seria fácil me apaixonar por você.

Omi sorriu e tocou o rosto de Megumi, sim eles haviam se tornado grandes amigos e se nenhum dos dois estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa, seria muito fácil para ambos se apaixonarem um pelo outro. Mas não podiam de forma alguma mudar seus corações ou arrancar de seus peitos o sentimento que florescera apesar das dificuldades. Omi se aproximou e sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Megumi, a jovem se aproximou mais, falando no mesmo tom baixo de voz.

\- Eu gostaria que você fosse comigo a um lugar hoje à tarde.

\- Com prazer Omi. A que horas?

\- Por volta das quatro, eu passaria em sua casa, e poderíamos dizer que vamos ver algumas coisas para o casamento e talvez assistir a um filme, está bem?

\- Claro. Eu posso perguntar a onde vamos?

\- Eu direi quando for buscá-la em casa, está bem.

\- Está eu estarei esperando em tão.

\- Almoça comigo?

\- Claro eu adoraria.

Megumi se levantou e Omi desligou o som, a acompanhando ao deixar o escritório. Ao passar pela secretária informou que sairia para almoçar e talvez não retornasse na parte da tarde, a secretária sorriu e disse que anotaria os recados. Omi a viu pegar o telefone assim que eles se distanciaram, sabia para quem ela estava ligando. Todos os seus passos dentro do escritório eram vigiados pela loira e passados a Reiji.

..0.0.0

Algumas horas depois:

Megumi e Omi estavam parados em frente a uma casa branca, do lado leste da cidade. Estavam em um bairro de classe média. E Omi estava encantado com o jardim da casa, havia tantas flores e de cores tão diversas que o fez lembrar-se da floricultura. Megumi olhou para o jovem ao seu lado, ele tinha o olhar triste e encantado ao mesmo tempo, ela voltou seu olhar para a casa que tinha as luzes acesas indicando que os moradores estavam em casa.

Omi lhe havia dito aonde iam, o que a deixou feliz em poder ajudá-lo, o loiro lhe havia contado o que tinha acontecido e o porque de irem até aquela casa. Ficou surpresa em saber o que havia acontecido e fora difícil não se sentir revoltada pelo acontecido. Mas saber que apesar de tudo o que jovem ao seu lado tinha passado, não havia diminuído o amor que sentia pelo outro que o fizera sofrer tanto, a deixara ainda mais surpresa.

Se Omi não sentia raiva pelo ocorrido, não seria ela a julgar o outro rapaz, e apesar de ainda não concordar muito com isso, sentia-se feliz em poder ajudá-lo a falar com o rapaz chamado Aya e descobrir o porque dele ter feito tudo o que fez..

\- Omi acho melhor nós irmos ver se ele está em casa.

\- Eu sei...eu estou apenas um pouco...

\- Nervoso?

\- É...e se ele não quiser falar comigo?

\- Então ele não te merece Omi.

Omi sorriu e balançou a cabeça saindo do carro, ele deu a volta e abriu a porta do outro lado ajudando Megumi a descer, se ele queria descobrir a verdade, teria que criar coragem e bater na porta da residência a sua frente. Independente de Aya querer recebê-lo ou não, precisava descobrir a verdade atrás dos atos do ruivo.

Eles caminharam até a porta, passando pelo jardim florido em silêncio. Omi estava admirando o jardim tão bem cuidado, mas parou um instante para ver no meio dele uma Freesia florida, a mesma que lha havia dado forças meses atrás para reabrir e tocar a floricultura, ele entrou no jardim com cuidado e se agachou tocando as pétalas e aspirando o perfume doce.

Megumi olhou para o rapaz que segurava com tanto cuidado a flor entre os dedos, sabia da paixão de Omi pelas flores, mas era a primeira vez que o vi junto delas. Ele parecia fazer parte do jardim, o sol do final de tarde brilhando sobre os fios loiros, o sorriso ao aspirar o perfume. Ambos estavam tão concentrados que não notaram o ruivo parado na porta, a observá-los.

Aya estava na cozinha ajudando sua irmã a preparar o jantar, quando ouviram o som do portão se abrindo, ele caminhou até a janela, mas viu apenas uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que olhava para o meio do jardim no lado esquerdo que não na era visto da janela onde se encontrava. Ele abriu a porta para perguntar o que ela desejava, mas suas palavras morreram antes mesmo de terem sido pronunciadas ao ver o jovem loiro agachado no meio do jardim, ao que parecia aspirando a Freesia que ele plantara a menos de dois meses, por ela lembrar o loiro que agora se encontrava admirando a planta.

Megumi se virou para encontrar junto às escadas da entrada, um rapaz alto e ruivo que olhava para Omi com tristeza e surpresa. Pelas características ele somente poderia ser Aya, o rapaz que usara e magoara Omi, mas ao observar com atenção pode reconhecer em seu olhar o mesmo amor que vira nos olhos de Omi quando ele falara sobre Aya. Ao que parecia o ruivo, também o amava, restava apenas descobrir o porquê de tudo.

Omi sentiu-se mais animado ao ver à planta que tanto o encorajara, nos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, ele ergueu-se para terminar seu caminho até a porta da casa, quando seu olhar encontrou o do rapaz conquistara e destruíra seu coração.

\- Aya..

Aya sentiu seu corpo se aquecer ao encarar os olhos de Omi, eles pareciam estar repletos de surpresa e apreensão e algo mais que não conseguiu descobrir. Eles ficaram se encarando o que pareceram ser horas, mas que durara apenas alguns minutos, no entanto nenhum deles parecia que estava disposto a se mover ou quebrar o contato que parecia ter se formado entre os dois.

A chegada de uma jovem de cabelos escuros, chamando o nome verdadeiro do ruivo, foi que pareceu fazê-los despertar e desviar os olhares.

\- Ran por que você...

O olhar de Aya mudou ao ser chamado pela jovem de cabelos escuros, eles se tornaram frios e ele caminhou até Omi que sentiu ímpeto de se afastar, mas procurou sair do jardim e caminhar até onde se encontrava Megumi parando ao lado dela, que lhe segurou a mão tentando passar-lhe apoio. Ao ver que a jovem segurara a mão de Omi. Aya parou imediatamente estreitando os olhos e olhando para a jovem que o encarava com altivez diante do claro ciúme que reluzia nos olhos violetas do ruivo.

\- Olá Aya há quanto tempo.

\- O que faz aqui Omi?

Diante das palavras frias Omi sentiu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos azuis, ele teve que abaixar a cabeça por alguns instantes, para se controlar antes que elas rolassem de seus olhos. A irmã de Aya notou a tensão entre o irmão e o jovem que ele chamara de Omi, pelo que se lembrava esse era o nome do jovem a quem seu irmão machucara há alguns meses e por quem sofria quando sozinho. Antes que Ran pudesse dizer ou fazer algo que acabaria com todas as chances de se desculpar, ela decidiu intervir ignorando o olhar do irmão se encaminhou adiantando-se a ele e parando na frente do casal.

\- Seu nome é Omi, não é? Por favor, entrem e sejam bem-vindos. Meu irmão não costuma ser tão mal educado, eu me chamo Aya Fujimiya.

Omi olhou confuso para a jovem que segurava sua mão, imediatamente olhou para o ruivo que o observava em silêncio, não pode impedir-se de enrubescer diante da profundidade de seu olhar e voltou sua atenção para a jovem que sorria.

\- Muito prazer eu me chamo Omi Tsukiyono e essa é Megumi Oyahama, minha noiva.

Ao ouvir Omi dizer que a jovem ao seu lado era sua noiva, foi como se Aya tivesse levado um soco no estômago, seu olhar se tornou escuro por alguns instantes e ele olhou para Megumi com raiva e ciúme. Ao ver o ciúme nos olhos do irmão Aya não pode evitar sorrir, e olhou com mais interesse o casal a sua frente, apesar de Omi ter apresentado a jovem ao seu lado como sua noiva eles não pareciam ser um casal e nem possuíam a cumplicidade de um.

Megumi sentiu vontade de recuar diante do olhar do ruivo que parecia querer matá-la por ter tocado em algo que lhe pertencia, automaticamente segurou a mão de Omi com força e ele apenas a olhou sorrindo fazendo com que os olhos de Aya se estreitassem e se tornassem mais escuros e perigosos.

\- Oni-chan por que você, não mostra o quintal a Omi e aproveita para conversarem enquanto, nós duas terminamos o jantar, acho que lá e o melhor lugar para que vocês se entendam e resolvam o que acharem necessário.

\- Aya...

Aya ignorou a advertência na voz do irmão e tomou a mão da jovem de cabelos castanhos. Megumi olhou para Omi que sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo, ela sorriu e seguiu a outra jovem para dentro da casa. Aya observou em silêncio as duas entrarem, virando-se para Omi que o olhava com apreensão e expectativa, abaixou a cabeça derrotado e o chamou.

\- Venha, acho que precisamos conversar.

Omi balançou a cabeça em silêncio seguindo o ruivo que circundou a casa indo para os fundos da residência, lá havia outro jardim florido, circundando um balanço de madeira, e um pequeno lago com alguns peixes. O quintal era ainda mais belo e aconchegante que o jardim, fazendo Omi olhar maravilhado.

Aya notou o encantamento de Omi e se permitiu sorrir discretamente, ele sentou-se no banco de pedra em frente ao pequeno lago e aguardou que Omi fizesse o mesmo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Omi decidiu que já era hora de conversarem a falar ou passariam a tarde inteira, ali sentados um ao lado do outro. Quando falou sua voz saiu baixa, como se temesse macular a paz do lugar onde estavam.

\- Aya...eu vim para saber o porque de você ter me abandonado...o porque de ter me usado para atingir Reiji Takatori. O porque de ter...me mostrado o céu para depois me lançar no inferno.

\- Omi...

Havia tanta dor e mágoa na voz de Omi, dor e mágoa que ele mesmo provocara ao jovem loiro, como dizer que se arrependia imensamente pelo que fizera. O que havia feito não tinha perdão, não para ele, que havia sido ensinado a ser justo e nunca se deixar levar pelas emoções. Omi viu Aya fechar os olhos e fechar o punho, mas ele precisava de respostas que apenas o ruivo poderia lhe dar, mesmo receoso esticou seu braço colocando sua mão sobre o punho fechado do rapaz que possuía seu coração, o fazendo abrir os olhos e olhar para a mão sobre a sua.

\- Por favor Aya eu preciso saber...preciso saber se você realmente...não sente nada por mim, porque...apesar do que você fez...eu..eu..não consegui esquecê-lo.

\- Omi...

Aya levantou a cabeça vendo o rosto de Omi banhado pelas lágrimas. Como era possível, que mesmo depois do havia feito a ele, Omi ainda gostava dele. Será que merecia alguém como Omi em sua vida? O loiro não merecia o que fizera, não era como o pai que tentara ferir. Aya respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos para o céu, sua voz saiu baixa e cansada.

\- Meu verdadeiro nome é Ran Fujimiya. Aya é o nome de minha irmã. Minha mãe morreu quando minha irmã nasceu e como irmão mais velho eu assumi a função de cuidar dela, meu pai sentiu muito, a morte de minha mãe, mas aos poucos conseguiu superar sua perda, pois tinha a nós e a empresa que fundaram juntos. Isso lhe deu forças, para continuar. Ele se jogou de cabeça no trabalho, que havia abandonado após a morte de minha mãe. Nós tínhamos uma construtora, mas meu pai precisou de capital para manter o negocio funcionando e ele acabou se associando a Reiji Takatori.

Omi ficou em silêncio ouvindo Aya falar, ao ouvir o nome de Reiji ser pronunciado já imaginava o que havia acontecido. Podia sentir a dor, a revolta e a raiva nas palavras de Aya, ele tentou não tremer diante dos sentimentos transportados em cada palavra, se obrigando a ouvir o relato do ruivo.

\- Em dois anos eles conseguiram fazer com que a construtora se estabelecesse e ficasse estável, foi quando Reiji traiu a confiança de meu pai. Eles haviam tornado-se amigos, mas tudo que seu pai desejava era roubar à construtora, ele conseguiu convencer a diretoria de que meu pai não tinha capacidade de ficar a frente do negócio. E em pouco tempo conseguiu que meu pai fosse destituído do cargo da presidência. Mas não foi suficiente para seu pai roubar somente à construtora, ainda o acusou de desfalcar as finanças da empresa o que a tinha jogado teoricamente quase a falência. Meu pai foi indiciado por roubo, apesar de nada ter sido provado no tribunal.

\- Aya...eu...

Aya olhou para Omi que chorava ainda mais diante da crueldade e maldade de Reiji Takatori, não era de admirar que o ruivo jurara vingança e não pudesse retribuir seu amor. Aya tocou o rosto de Omi enxugando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, viu o loiro segurar sua mão e fechar os olhos esfregando a face contra ela. Aya retirou sua mão e olhou novamente para o céu que começava a avermelhar indicando a proximidade da noite.

\- Meu pai não aguentou a vergonha por ter perdido a construtora que ele e minha mãe tinha construído juntos. A vergonha de ter confiado e sido enganado, a vergonha de ter sido acusado de roubo, ele caiu em depressão profunda e um dia pela manhã quando eu e Aya saímos de casa. Ele se matou.

\- Oh Deus!

Omi abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, seu pranto era tanto que seu corpo estava sendo sacudido por ele.

\- Chegamos e encontramos nosso pai morto, ele havia escrito uma carta. Nos deixando algumas economias e essa casa. Minha irmã ficou muito abatida com a morte dele, e acabou caindo ficando doente e ficou meses internada em um hospital, de onde saiu há pouco tempo. Eu jurei vingança contra o homem que destruiu minha família, sem me importar com quem ferisse ou destruísse no processo.

\- Eu...

\- Deixe que eu termine Omi.

Aya ouviu que Omi tentava falar alguma coisa, mas precisava contar tudo. Omi balançou a cabeça e deixou que Aya ou Ran como era seu verdadeiro nome continuasse, em nenhum momento imaginou a dimensão da maldade de Reiji Takatori. O quanto Aya e sua família sofreram pela maldade e ganância de um homem que não via limites para conseguir o que queria.

Aya olhou um instante para Omi não se atrevendo a tocá-lo novamente, mesmo que sua vontade fosse a de trazê-lo para seus braços, e enxugar as lágrimas que maculavam seu belo rosto.

\- Quando o procurei na floricultura, procurando um emprego, já sabia quem você era. Eu havia conseguido informações sobre você e sua vida, conhecia sua personalidade, e como deveria me aproximar. E mesmo sabendo disso eu continuei, mesmo quando meu coração e minha consciência me diziam que era errado, que você era inocente, eu os ignorei por completo, mas não contava que pudesse me apaixonar por você Omi.

\- Aya-kun.

Aya deu um sorriso triste ao ouvir Omi chamá-lo dessa forma, quantas noites passara acordado, sonhando em ouvi-lo chamá-lo dessa forma novamente. Omi sorriu ao lembra-se dos momentos que compartilharam juntos, mesmo diante de tanta tristeza e sofrimento.

\- Mesmo eu tendo descoberto o que você sentia por mim, e sentindo-me da mesma forma em relação a você, a única coisa em que pensava era de me vingar de seu pai. Fazê-lo pagar pelo que ele nos fez. Tinha ouvido falar que você foi sequestrado quando pequeno e que ele passara anos o procurando até encontrá-lo, por isso imaginei que se eu te ferisse acabaria por atingi-lo, seu pai...

\- Pare...por favor...

Omi não podia mais continuar a ouvir quieto as palavras de Aya, não podia continuar que o ruivo o associasse com o monstro que se dizia ser seu pai. O homem com quem vivia nos últimos tempos nunca foi e nunca seria nada para ele, e não podia deixar que Aya continuasse a pensar que era filho do homem a quem odiava, mesmo que isso causasse ainda mais dor ao ruivo. Ao ouvir a voz de Omi se elevar e o mesmo se levantar do banco Aya sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo transpassado pela sua katana, mas o que ouviu a seguir o chocou.

\- Ele...ele não é meu pai.

O choque passou pelos olhos violetas de Aya, ao ouvir Omi dizer que não era filho de Reiji Takatori, mas como era possível, ele havia investigado e pelo que sabia Omi era filho de Takatori. Seria possível que ele tivesse se enganado tanto?

Omi poder ver o choque, a surpresa e a descrença passarem pelo rosto de Aya, ele também se sentira assim ao descobri a verdade sobre seus pais e seu passado. Pela forma como Aya o olhava sabia que ele aguardava uma explicação para revelação que tinha acabado de fazer.

\- Eu sou filho de uma relação extra-conjugal de minha mãe. Pérsia, o homem que me salvou dos sequestradores quando pequeno, que cuidou e me criou, era meu verdadeiro pai. Reiji Takatori nunca me aceitou como um filho, se minha mãe não tivesse contado a Pérsia sobre mim e dito que havia sido seqüestrado, eu não estaria aqui hoje Aya. Reiji Takatori nunca pagou o resgate, o único motivo de ele ter me procurado durante anos e que minha mãe deixou-me sua herança e Takatori não pode tocar nela sem minha autorização. E no momento ele precisa desse dinheiro.

Omi sentou-se e contou tudo o que descobrira a cerca de seu passado e de seus verdadeiros pais, à medida que falava podia ver a dor aumentar nos olhos de Aya, a mesma dor que ele sentira quando se vira sozinho. A mesma dor de quando Aya o deixara.

Aya não sabia o que fazer, em sua ânsia por vingança acabara por ferir uma pessoa que nada tinha a ver com Takatori, na verdade Omi era apenas mais uma vitima da crueldade do homem que jurara se vingar.

\- Deus o que eu fiz!

Aya se levantou derrotado, como ele pudera ser tão cego? O que fizera não era muito diferente do que Reiji Takatori fizera a seu pai.

 _"Deus o que eu fiz...eu machuquei e feri uma pessoa que não merecia...uma pessoa que nada tinha a ver com Reiji Takatori"._

Omi levantou-se e parou em frente ao ruivo que evitava olhar em seus olhos, ele pode ver as lágrimas caírem dos olhos de Aya e levantou sua mão para enxugá-los, ele também chorava, embora seu pranto fosse de alegria e libertação. Alegria, pois sabia que seu amor era correspondido, libertação dos demônios da incerteza que o perseguiam desde que Aya foi embora.

Aya olhou para Omi que chorava enquanto acariciava seu rosto, podia ver refletido nos olhos azuis escuros, o mesmo sentimento de quando dormiram juntos. Ainda estava ali, refletido nos olhos de Omi, esperando apenas que os aceitasse como da primeira, mas não se sentia merecedor do amor do loiro, não depois do que fizera.

Aya segurou as mãos de Omi as retirando de seu rosto tentando afastar-se, mas Omi não permitiu, continuou segurando a mão do ruivo a levando aos lábios antes de se esticar e beijar-lhe suavemente no canto da boca sussurrando de encontro aos lábios macios.

\- Eu te amo Aya e não houve um instante em que meu amor por você tenha diminuído. Não me deixe novamente...por favor.

\- Omi.

Aya não pode resistir ao ouvir as palavras de Omi, confessando que ainda o amava da mesma forma, segurou Omi pela cintura o puxando, unido seus lábios em um beijo repleto de saudade, era como se estivessem resgatando sua alma. Ele segurou o corpo menor com força como se quisesse fundir seus corpos, sua língua penetrou a caverna úmida e quente que era a boca de Omi. Ambos estavam sarando suas feridas, suas mágoas e o tempo em que ficaram separados. Aya apartou o beijo, e começou a beijar o rosto e pescoço de Omi que sentiu o desejo crescendo, o desejo pelas mãos de Aya em seu corpo, o desejo de serem um só novamente, mas as palavras que ouviu saindo dos lábios do ruivo tiveram o poder de fazê-lo chorar novamente e esquecer o passado.

\- Eu te amo Omi. Meu pequeno e adorado.

\- Aya-kun.

Da janela Megumi e Aya viam os dois rapazes se abraçando e beijando, elas olharam uma para a outra sorrindo, estavam felizes em saber que eles haviam conversado e acertado o passado. Aya e Omi ainda ficaram algum tempo abraçados, antes que notassem que havia escurecido, Omi olhou para o relógio e viu que marcava oito horas da noite, eles haviam ficado muito tempo conversando e não notaram o tempo passar. Ele precisava voltar e levar Megumi para casa, mas não desejava se afastar de Aya, ele levantou a cabeça acariciando o rosto do ruivo, contornando cada traço com a ponta dos dedos.

 _"Eu poderia morrer agora que sei, que você também me ama"._

\- Omi!

O jovem olhou para Megumi que vinha acompanhada da irmã de Aya, ele se afastou ligeiramente do ruivo, sentindo-se repentinamente com frio. Megumi sorriu diante da felicidade no rosto e nos olhos do amigo, sabia o quanto ele havia sofrido e o quanto merecia ser feliz.

\- Vamos jantar?

Aya olhou para Omi que balançou a cabeça, não desejava se afastar do ruivo ainda. Entraram de mãos dadas e conversaram durante todo o jantar. A conversa fluiu agradável entre eles, embora Omi se sentisse um pouco incomodado, Aya notou que seu pequeno parecia preocupado e tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, fazendo-o olhar para ele. O loiro tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Após o jantar Aya levou Omi até seu quarto para que pudessem conversar.

\- O que o preocupa Omi?

\- Eu não sei com impedir meu casamento com Megumi, nós dois não desejamos esse casamento, mas não sabemos como impedi-lo.

Aya não pode impedir de sentir ciúmes ao ouvir sobre o casamento de Omi e Megumi, havia esquecido completamente disso quando se reconciliou com o jovem loiro, mas ver o olhar atormentado de Omi o lembrou de que ele não desejava se unir a jovem que o acompanhara. Mas antes precisava entender o porquê de estarem comprometidos se nenhum dos dois parecia querer a união.

\- Porque estão se casando? – perguntou o ruivo.

Omi olhou para Aya que agora tinha o olhar mais calmo, ele sorriu ao notar o ciúme mal disfarçado do ruivo. Aproximou-se encostando sua cabeça em seu peito, deixando que o abraçasse. Calmamente contou tudo que havia se passado desde que se separaram e o motivo que o levara a abrir a loja e deixar a casa de Takatori há alguns meses atrás, Aya ouvia tudo calmamente tentando encontrar uma forma de livrá-los desse casamento.

A cada palavra de Omi sentia-se cada vez mais culpado pelo que fizera ao loiro, havia sido tão cruel em sua vingança que ainda não sabia como Omi ainda podia amá-lo. No entanto esse não era o momento para culpar-se pelo que fizera, precisava achar um meio de impedir esse casamento, pelo que entendera Takatori desejava fazer com que o pai Megumi o mesmo que fizera com seu pai e não permitiria que isso voltasse a acontecer.

\- Vocês já tentaram falar com o senhor Oyamada sobre o caráter de Takatori?

\- Já, mas ele se recusa a ouvir. Para ele Reiji Takatori é um bom homem.

\- Pensaremos em algo meu amor, não se preocupe.

Omi sorriu abraçando o ruivo, quando seu celular tocou e sua expressão mudou ao verificar o número. Afastou-se de Aya, ignorando a ligação. Mesmo que desejasse permanecer ali, ele tinha que ir.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- Eu sei.

Omi olhou para Aya, e sorriu tristemente. Seu desejo era o de permanecer para sempre ao lado do ruivo, mas eles precisavam retornar ou Takatori certamente mandaria seus homens atrás deles. Não prestara atenção ao tempo, por isso não notou até o celular tocar que a hora havia passado rapidamente. Certamente Reiji estava querendo saber seu paradeiro.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- Porque vocês não passam a noite aqui? – perguntou Aya.

Omi olhou pra Megumi que sorriu tristemente, ela também desejava que pudessem ficar, mas não sabia o que poderia acontecer se ficassem.

\- Infelizmente não podemos Aya-kun, Takatori certamente mandou alguém nos seguir e não quero que ele saiba de você por enquanto. Você me entende?

\- Sim entendo.

Omi deu a Aya um cartão com o número de um celular que ele comprara a pouco tempo.

\- Se conseguir pensar em algo me liga. – pediu Omi.

\- Eu ligarei.

Omi abraçou Aya, mais uma vez antes de pegar na mão de Megumi e caminhar na direção da saída, ele voltou seu olhar para o ruivo uma última vez antes de entrar no caro e partir, sentiu a mão e Megumi sobre seu braço e tocou-lhe a mão sorrindo. Pela primeira vez sentia-se e paz. Sabia que Aya encontraria um modo de ficarem juntos eles tinham apenas que continuar a fingir como sempre e torcer para que Takatori não descobrisse a verdade.

0..0...

O telefone tocou sendo rapidamente atendido pelo homem, que aguardava a chamada. Ele ouviu atentamente cada palavra que diziam e sorriu ao final desligando o aparelho logo em seguida. Tudo corria segundo seus planos. Em alguns dias Omi e Megumi Oyamada estariam casados e Oyamada colocaria Omi como seu herdeiro e o controle da construtora Oyamada pertenceriam a ele. Precisava apenas que Omi assinasse alguns papeis assim que estivesse casado, dizendo que a herança de Neyla e todos os seus bens passavam para ele e estaria tudo terminado. Não precisaria mais dele e nem de sua presença.

 _"Mais alguns dias Mamoru e não terei mais que suportá-lo e você poderá estar com Pérsia no inferno."_

Sua risada ecoou pela sala macabramente, diante dos planos que já se encontravam encaminhados. Segundo Masafumi o navio atracaria no porto em dois dias, tempo suficiente para convencer Oyamada de que o mesmo deveria dar um voto de confiança a Omi e torná-lo seu herdeiro na construtora. Sabia que Oyamada tinha verdadeira admiração por Omi e nem de longe poderia desconfiar de que o loiro era apenas um meio dele obter o controle da construtora do outro.

..0.0

Três dias depois:

Omi estava olhando para Reiji tentando se controlar diante do cinismo do outro, conhecia os planos deploráveis dele para com o senhor Oyamada, mas nada podia fazer no momento para impedi-lo ou Takatori teria certeza de que estava armando algo. Estavam jantando na casa de Oyamada, uma vez que o pai de Megumi havia providenciado uma pequena celebração para o casamento deles dali a quatro dias. Apenas a família e alguns amigos mais chegados. Megumi olhou para Omi, fazendo com que desviasse seu olhar de Reiji e olhasse sorrindo para ela. Ambos sentiam o chão desabar sobre seus pés, uma vez que até o momento não tiveram nenhuma idéia para impedir o casamento e o tempo apenas corria contra eles.

Oyamada permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns minutos. A proposta de Takatori o pegara de surpresa, embora não pudesse negar que a mesma lhe era atraente e proveitosa. Ainda assim algo lhe dizia para não aceitar, mas ao olhar para os dois jovens e ver-lhes a cumplicidade sabia que seu patrimônio estava salvo. Com isso ergueu a taça num brinde, aceitando por fim a sociedade e a entrada de Omi em seu testamento.

\- Ao futuro e aos novos sócios.

Reiji sorriu erguendo a taça, vendo que Omi e Megumi o faziam relutantemente. Os dois não conseguiam disfarçar o descontentamento quanto à sociedade proposta, mas também não havia como impedi-la, uma vez que Oyamada confiava nele. Ele provou o vinho achando-o ainda mais doce e agradável diante do sucesso de seus planos.

Omi sentia-se incapaz de permanecer calado. Sentia seu estomago dar voltas diante de tanto cinismo, fechou sua mão em punho não se faltando a um último brinde mesmo sabendo que isso aumentaria a vigilância de Takatori sobre eles.

\- Ao futuro e as surpresas que ele nos reserva. – brincou Omi olhando para Takatori.

Oyamada sorriu aceitando o brinde, ignorando por completo a atmosfera entre pai e filho. Megumi olhou para Reiji e tremeu diante do olhar de fúria que o outro dirigia a Omi. Ela colocou a mão sobre a de Omi suspirando aliviada, quando o celular tocou quebrando a troca de olhares entre os dois.

Omi desviou o olhar de Reiji para o aparelho em seu bolso, mal conseguindo esconder seu contentamento diante do número mostrado no visor. Ele voltou seu olhar para Megumi, antes de levantar-se pedindo licença para atender a ligação que ansiava há dias. Reiji viu a transformação no olhar de Omi, diante da repentina ligação, não fazia idéia de quem era, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ver seus planos irem por água abaixo. Não depois do brinde proposto por Mamoru. Sabia que o jovem estava aprontando algo contra ele, e não tinha nenhuma intenção de esperar para saber o que era. Com um olhar Masafumi e Hirofumi levantaram-se seguindo na direção para onde Omi foi.

Megumi os seguiu com olhar notando o sorriso malicioso e cruel de Reiji ao erguer a taça dele em sua direção. Ela olhou para o próprio pai em busca de ajuda, mas ele nem ao menos parecia desconfiar do que acontecia a seu redor.

...0.0.0

Omi seguiu na direção da varanda a fim de atender a ligação de Aya. Seu coração batia com força em seu peito, e sentiu-se tremer ao ouvir a voz do ruivo do outro lado.

\- Aya.

\- Omi, desculpe não ligar antes, mas acho que encontrei um meio de impedir o casamento.

\- Verdade! Qual.

\- Onde está?

\- Na casa de Megumi, Oyamada ofereceu um jantar por conta do casamento.

\- Há alguém por perto?

Omi afastou o celular do ouvido olhando ao redor, podia sentir olhares sobre si, mas não conseguia ver nada alem de sombras. Não queria correr o risco de ser ouvido e colocar tudo a perder, seria melhor encontrar-se em algum lugar e conversarem.

\- Acho que sim.

Aya ficou em silêncio pensando rapidamente como poderiam, falar sobre a idéia que tivera. Lembrou-se de que no centro havia um lugar deserto onde poderiam se encontrar sem levantar suspeitas.

\- Você conhece o coreto de Nagashaki?

\- Sim.

\- Acha que você e Megumi podem me encontrar lá mais tarde? – perguntou Aya.

\- Eu dou um jeito. – respondeu Omi.

\- Nos veremos lá por volta da meia-noite.

\- Está bem.

\- Eu te amo. – disse Aya, sentindo falta do loiro que conquistara seu coração.

\- Eu também. – respondeu Omi, sentindo o rosto quente diante da confissão.

Omi apertou algumas teclas no aparelho desligando. Suspirou aliviado por terem a pequena esperança de que conseguiriam impedir Takatori. Virou-se disposto a retornar a mesa, dando de cara com seus irmãos que lhe arrancaram o celular das mãos, empurrando-o em direção a sala. Omi sentou-se em sua cadeira, lançando um olhar furioso para Reiji, que franzia o rosto diante do que Hirofumi lhe dizia.

O jovem voltou-se para a noiva sussurrando em seu ouvido algo que a fez sorriu momentaneamente. Faltava pouco para se verem livres, mas não tinham certeza de que sairiam ilesos.

Reiji balançou a cabeça, dando algumas instruções ao filho que se retirou da sala. Então ele não estava errado de suas suspeitas quanto a Mamoru, ou o mesmo não teria tido o cuidado de apagar a chamada recebida. Pelo número do aparelho em mãos, sabia que não era o que havia dado ao jovem, sendo assim não tinha como saber quem ligara e o que conversaram. Entretanto tudo que tinha a fazer era aumentar a vigilância sobre os dois jovens e eles seriam pegos, tinham quase certeza de o que quer que eles estivessem aprontando, ainda não havia sido concluído. E se isso fosse verdade, os impediria.

.00...0.00.

Coreto de Nagashaki – 00:30Hs:

Aya estava escondido nas sombras aguardando a chegada de Omi, que estava trinta minutos atrasado. Não sabia o que fazer sua mente lhe dizia que algo deveria ter acontecido, mas seus instintos lhe diziam para aguardar. Ele viu um casal se aproximando ao longe, certo de que eram quem aguardava, ainda assim manteve sua posição durante alguns minutos, antes de se aproximar.

Omi sentia-se tenso, não havia sido fácil despistar os homens de Takatori. Megumi estava agarrada a seu braço, tremendo diante da tensão que pairava sobre eles, não tinham certeza se Masafumi ainda se encontrava no encalço deles, o loiro sabia que todos os trabalhos sujos de Reiji eram encobertos pelos filhos de Takatori. Ele olhou para o relógio vendo que faltava apenas poucos minutos para uma da manhã. Não sabia se Aya ainda os aguardava, mas esperava que o ruivo não houvesse ido embora.

Eles sentaram-se no coreto, olhando ao redor, não parecia haver uma viva alma por ali àquela hora da madrugada. Sons estranhos e assustadores pareciam preencher a escuridão a volta deles, ainda assim ambos podiam ouvir seus corações ecoando fortemente em seus ouvidos. Omi sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e teve que se controlar para não pular de susto.

\- Sou eu. – disse Aya sussurrando.

\- Aya. – respondeu Omi, sentindo seu coração na boca.

\- Há três homens escondidos logo mais a frente eles os seguiram até aqui. Permaneçam sentados, e abraçados, finjam estar namorando. – disse Aya que se escondia atrás da cerca do correto.

Omi sorriu abraçando Megumi e descansando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, quem olhasse acharia que ele a estava beijando. Megumi abraçou Omi mais por medo do que qualquer outra coisa. Ouvir o ruivo dizer que eles estavam sendo vigiado, a aterrorizava, uma vez que sabia que quando retornassem poderiam ser pegos.

Aya retirou sua katana debaixo do sobretudo colocando-a ao lado, de forma que poderia atacar caso os homens resolvessem se aproximar.

\- Megumi o que faria seu pai desistir do casamento de vocês? – perguntou Aya a morena.

Megumi pensou um pouco, antes de responder. Seu pai era um homem honrado, vindo de uma família tradicional, criado com o mesmo costume de seus antepassados, onde a honra da família deveria estar sempre em primeiro lugar, mesmo sabendo que seu pai era um pouco ganancioso era um bom homem, e honrava as tradições de seus antepassados. A única coisa que sabia que o faria desistir do casamento era achar que Omi não era digno dela e de seu patrimônio. Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo Aya disse o que se passava em sua mente.

\- Ele não acredita na palavra de vocês, a cerca de Takatori, mas acreditaria em você se dissesse que Omi não lhe é fiel. Se ele soubesse que Omi a trai, não com uma mulher, mas com outro homem.

Megumi sorriu contra o pescoço de Omi. Era claro seu pai jamais a permitiria o casamento, mas isso denegriria a imagem do loiro. Omi sorriu balançando a cabeça, imaginando o porquê de não terem pensado nisso. Era claro agora que a solução era fácil, tinham apenas que armar tudo para que Oyamada o pegasse com alguém. Ele desviou os olhos para Aya, vendo-o sorrir e balançar a cabeça, ele o ajudaria na interpretação, embora não fosse realmente uma interpretação uma vez, que tinha a intenção de ter Omi em sua vida para sempre.

\- Faremos o seguinte...- disse o ruivo misteriosamente.

...0.0.0

O carro percorria velozmente as ruas em direção a área nobre. Ele olhou o relógio notando que logo amanheceria e tinham que estar de volta aos seus quartos antes que dessem pela falta deles. Os homens de Takatori ainda o seguiam, mas não haviam feito nenhuma movimentação que indicasse que seriam detidos. Omi olhou para o cordão que Aya havia lhe dado dizendo que era para dar sorte e que o mantivesse sempre com ele.

Haviam discutido tudo que fariam logo mais à tarde, de forma que Oyamada os pegasse, tinham apenas que serem pacientes e tudo daria certo.

\- Acha que dará certo? – perguntou a morena.

\- Não sei Megumi, mas eu confio em Aya. Não se preocupe. – respondeu Omi apertando a mão dela.

Megumi fechou os olhos descansando a cabeça no encosto do banco, murmurando mentalmente que daria tudo certo. Tinha que acreditar em Aya da mesma forma que Omi.

O carro freiou bruscamente assustando-a, mas o que ela viu a deixou ainda mais assustada foi ver o que os havia parado. Dois carros os haviam fechado, deles saíram homens de Takatori. Omi tentou fugir dando ré, mas outro carro impediu sua fuga. Ambos foram arrancados de dentro do veiculo e encapuzados, antes de serem jogados dentro de um furgão.

0.0..00.0...0.0

Aya teve que manter sua mente fria diante do que viu. Havia decidido segui-los de forma, a saber, que os dois estariam bem, assistir os homens de Takatori os arrancarem do carro e os jogarem dentro de um furgão preto levando-os para algum lugar, onde certamente seriam machucados, o encher de pavor, mas não podia permanecer quieto, tinha de fazer algo para salvá-los. Ele fez a volta com o carro, pegando o celular e discando para alguém. Aguardou alguns segundos antes que uma voz sonolenta o atendesse, não deixando que falasse nada mais.

\- Preciso de outro favor.

.0...0.0.

Porto de Nades – Treze horas depois:

Dois vultos esgueiravam-se sorrateiramente em direção onde sabiam que os encontraria. Não tinham muito tempo afinal Reiji logo os mataria, uma vez que já havia conseguido o que queria. O controle da construtora Oyamada. Um jovem de cabelos negros surgiu do nada e sorriu ao vê-los.

\- O cara chegou há poucos minutos, com um outro homem.

\- Omi...

\- O loiro ta um pouco machucado, mas está vivo.

O moreno viu o olhar violeta tornar-se frio e assustador, não querendo estar na pele da pessoa que sofreria sua ira. Ele começou a caminhar pelos canos, guiando-os até onde se encontravam o loiro e a garota. Em poucos segundos Aya teve a visão de seu amado. Omi possuía lesões por todo o corpo evidenciando que havia sido surrado. A garota parecia bem, apesar de chorar abraçada a um senhor que deveria ser o pai dela. Podia ouvir a voz de Reiji deliciando-se em contar o que aconteceria aos três. Mas isso jamais aconteceria se pudesse evitar.

...0...0

\- Você foi muito tolo Mamoru, ao achar que poderia me impedir. Tão tolo quanto seu pai o era ao me desafiar. Ele teve a morte que mereceu, assim como você terá.

\- Não conseguira escapar Takatori. – rebateu Omi sem se abalar pelas palavras do outro quanto o destino que os aguardava.

\- Eu já escapei. – respondeu Reiji.

Reiji virou-se sorrindo diabolicamente, quando explosões nos andares acima, balançaram o navio em que estavam.

\- Vejam o que está acontecendo.

Omi sorriu sentindo que de alguma forma as explosões significavam que Aya está ali. Aproximou-se de Megumi que chorava abraçada ao pai, procurando conforta-los.

\- Ele está aqui Megumi, haja o que houver fiquem perto de mim.

\- Quem está aqui? – perguntou o pais de Megumi.

\- Um amigo senhor Oyamada.

O senhor sacudiu a cabeça abraçando a filha. Havia sido acordado aquela manhã com os filhos de Takatori, dizendo que se desejava ver a filha viva deveriam fazer o que era ordenado. Ficara decepcionado ao descobri que estava errado em suas suposições e que sua filha e o jovem loiro estavam certos quanto a personalidade verdadeira de Reiji Takatori. Havia sido obrigado a passar a construtora de sua família para o outro homem, afim de preservar a integridade física de sua filha, embora duvidasse que eles fossem escapar vivos. Mas ao ouvir o jovem afirmar que um amigo os estava ajudando deu-lhe esperanças de que poderiam viver. Se conseguisse sair vivos daquele inferno, estava disposto a mudar sua opinião sobre certas coisas, entre elas de que Megumi deveria casar-se por amor, independente da posição social de seu escolhido.

...00.0.0..00.0

Os explosivos colocados estrategicamente pelo moreno começaram a explodir sequencialmente por todo o navio. Aya e o outro homem que o acompanhava sabiam que era a chance de resgatar os outros. Eles deixaram suas posições e seguiram diretamente ao seu alvo.

...00.0.0..00.0

Reiji somente podia ouvir o som de tiros e gritos, assim como as explosões que pareciam vir de todos os lugares. Ele olhou para os filhos ordenando que descobrissem o que estava acontecendo, enquanto ele deixava o navio com seus homens, dando a eles uma última ordem.

\- Mate-os.

Hirofumi sorriu maldosamente voltando-se para Omi. Sua satisfação de cumprir com as ordens eram perfeitamente claras em seu olhar. Omi levantou-se disposto a não deixar que ele se aproximasse de Megumi e Oyamada.

\- Eu poderia dar-lhe um tiro, mas não seria tão divertido não é mesmo. – disse Hirofumi sarcasticamente.

\- Acho que não. Mas não creio que vá ter esse prazer. – disse Omi friamente com um sorriso.

Hirofumi estreitou os olhos antes de cair morto, tendo a cabeça decepada pela lâmina da katana de Aya. Omi correu para o ruivo se deixando abraçar pelo mesmo durante alguns segundos, antes de se relutantemente afastado.

\- Temos que sair daqui. Hidaka e Kudou não vão conseguir segurá-los por muito tempo. – disse Aya.

\- Quem?

\- Alguns amigos meus, vamos.

Omi ajudou Megumi e Oyamada a levantarem, seguindo Aya rapidamente pelos corredores do navio. Eles correram para a saída, deparando-se com homens armados que começaram a disparar assim que estavam na mira. Oyamada recebeu um tiro no braço fazendo Megumi gritar. Aya posicionou-se na frente deles com suas lâminas defendendo-os dos tiros, enquanto Omi e os outros se abrigavam. O ruivo viu com satisfação Ken atacar os homens de Takatori com seu Bugnuk. Enquanto Yohji enforcava seus oponentes com um cabo de aço, abrindo caminho para que passassem.

\- Aya cuidado!

O ruivo virou-se a tempo de impedir que uma espada lhe ferisse na altura do peito, ele defendeu-se ferindo mortalmente seu oponente, vendo que outros apareciam pelo corredor atrás deles. Tinham que sair dali o quanto antes, ele virou-se para Omi, ordenando que fossem.

\- Corram. – gritou o ruivo para o amante.

\- Mas...- tentou dizer Omi.

\- Vá estarei logo atrás de você. Confie em mim. Ken vai tirá-los daqui, pode confiar nele.

Omi concordou e começou a correr puxando Megumi e o pai dela com ele. Eles precisavam deixar o navio de alguma forma, ele olhou para trás vendo o ruivo matar com a katana outro dos homens de Reiji que estavam mantendo-os presos no navio. O loiro que chegara com o rapaz moreno, piscou para ele antes de ajudar Aya a defender-se. Não sabia como Aya havia descoberto onde estavam, nem quem eram os dois que o acompanhava, mas agradecia que houvesse chegado a tempo de salvá-los dos planos de Reiji.

Eles procuraram correr mais rapidamente, guiados pelo moreno, que matava a todos que se colocavam em seu caminho. Procuravam alcançar a parte superior do navio. Podiam ouvir os tiros atrás deles e tudo que conseguia pensar era se Aya estava bem. Logo agora que haviam se reencontrado e encontrado um meio de ficarem juntos, acontecia tudo isso. Eles estavam numa passarela, atravessando para chegarem ao outro andar. Ele olhou para cima, diante do aviso do moreno, abraçando Megumi a protegendo dos tiros de Reiji, que parecia não havia conseguido deixar o navio.

\- Temos que sair daqui, estamos numa posição vulnerável. – disse Ken.

\- Ali.

Oyamada apontou para uma porta logo à frente, e todos correram para ela, entrando na pequena sala, que parecia servir de aérea de lazer, uma vez que tinha uma mesa de jogos entre outros objetos e passatempo. Omi procurou por algo que pudessem usar como arma, uma vez que sabia que Reiji logo estaria ali atrás deles. Seus olhos se detiveram num pequeno quadro de dardos e pegou alguns, quando pequeno adorava esse jogo e sabia que era bom, se estivesse numa distância boa os dardos podiam ser fatais.

\- Omi veja.

Omi virou-se para Megumi que encontrara uma besta, ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, agora se pudesse encontrar algo que pudessem disparar com ela.

\- Pegue todo lápis e caneta que encontrar. – disse Omi rapidamente.

\- Ok.

Megumi e o pai vasculharam tudo encontrando objetos pontudos que poderiam disparar na besta. Omi procurou o moreno que havia desaparecido, vendo-o retornar com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Encontrei uma saída segura.

\- Vocês vão, eu ficarei.

\- Omi não!

\- Vá com seu pai Megumi, eu vou ficar e acabar com isso.

\- Aya não vai gostar disso. Ele disse que eu deveria protegê-lo até a saída. – disse o moreno firmemente. - A policia logo estará aqui, não precisa enfrentar Takatori.

\- Sim eu tenho que fazê-lo, pela minha mãe e meu verdadeiro pai.

\- Mas...- tentou rebater o Ken, quando a porta trás dele abriu-se.

Omi disparou um lápis no invasor, assim que o mesmo abriu a porta, fazendo o homem cair com um lápis fincado nos olhos.

\- Vão!- ordenou o loiro colocando um dos dardos na besta e preparando-se para disparar novamente.

Ken balançou a cabeça empurrando a garota e o senhor pela porta e fechando-a atrás deles. Os três começaram a correr, subindo a escada de emergência que levaria diretamente para cima, já era possível ouvir os bombeiros, bem como os tiros entre os bandidos e a policia. Ele olhou para trás momentaneamente, voltando seu olhar para a garota que sorriu, o fazendo começar a descer a escada retornando para onde o loiro se encontrava.

...00.0.0..00.0

Reiji encarava Omi com desprezo. O loiro havia sido burro o suficiente para ficar e enfrentá-lo, mas por um descuido acabara desarmado e agora se encontrava a sua mercê. Omi segurava a mão ferida, condenando-se por ter sido desarmado tão facilmente por Takatori que usou seus próprios homens como escudo, a fim de atingi-lo.

\- Acho que terei de acabar eu mesmo com você. – disse Reiji maldosamente.

\- Termine logo com isso. – disse Omi.

\- Tem razão, você já viveu tempo demais.

Omi fechou os olhos, preparando-se para ouvir o tiro, mas o mesmo não veio, abriu os olhos para ver Reiji afogando-se em seu próprio sangue, Aya encontrava-se atrás de Takatori, sua katana transpassada no meio do peito do homem que jurara se vingar. O ruivo torceu a lâmina arrancando um último suspiro daquele homem vil, antes de retirar a katana e correr para o loiro tomando-o nos braços.

\- Está tudo acabado meu amor.

\- Tive tanto medo Aya.

\- Está tudo bem agora, ficaremos juntos.

Aya tomou os lábios de Omi nos seus erguendo o pequeno em seus braços. Ken entrou com Yohji sorrindo ao ver o ruivo com seu amado nos braços e o corpo sem vida de Reiji Takatori a apenas poucos metros deles. Alguns minutos depois, a policia invadiu o navio, mas encontrou apenas os corpos de Reiji Takatori, seus filhos e os homens que trabalhavam para o empresário. Não havia muitos vivos para perguntar o que havia acontecido ali. E quem fora que os enfrentara.

...00.0.0..00.0

Seis meses depois:

Omi sorriu para o casal que trocava as alianças no altar improvisado a beira-mar. Sentiu o aperto em sua mão, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver a aliança reluzindo em seu dedo, não conseguia descrever a sensação que o preenchia no momento. A felicidade era agora uma constante em sua vida, livre dos fantasmas e da opressão de Takatori, podia dizer agora que havia alcançado sua felicidade plenamente.

A floricultura de seu pai havia sido reaberta e ele e Aya a dirigiam, juntamente com os outros dois amigos do ruivo. Yohji e Ken que viviam brigando, mas que se amavam tanto quanto brigavam. Haviam decidido que enquanto Hidaka e Kudou morariam no pequeno apartamento em cima da floricultura, ele e Aya morariam na casa do ruivo juntamente com a irmã deste.

Oyamada virou-se e sorriu para Omi e o ruivo que havia salvado não apenas sua vida e família, mas também o patrimônio erguido por seus pais. Um inquérito havia sido aberto e fora comprovado as atividades ilícitas de Reiji Takatori, ele ficara surpreso ao descobrir a quantidade de operações ilegais e mortes que o nome do mesmo trazia. Havia sido um milagre terem conseguido escapar das garras de alguém tão inescrupuloso e estarem agora ali no casamento de Megumi e Tenkou. Se algum dia alguém lhe dissesse que casaria sua única filha com alguém como o jovem a beijá-la no momento, não acreditaria.

Entretanto não poderia sentir-se mais feliz pela decisão dela. Tenkou era um jovem honrado, apesar de ter nascido de uma família humilde, sabia que o mesmo honraria os votos feitos ali na presença de todos.

A sociedade entre sua construtora e a do jovem Tsukiyono ainda permanecia, mas agora devidamente legalizada e dentro da moral que tanto prezava. Não se enganara quanto à personalidade bondosa do garoto, lamentava apenas que o mesmo já estivesse apaixonado pelo outro rapaz. Embora não o agradasse não poderia condená-los, não depois do que haviam feito por ele. Tanto que abraçara o loiro como seu herdeiro, juntamente com Tenkou, que estava aprendendo como dirigir a construtora e assumiria seu lugar quando chegasse a hora.

Outra filial seria aberta dentro de oito meses, e seria dirigida pelo ruivo, como uma retratação pelo que Reiji fizera a família do mesmo. Ele sorriu quando sua filha aproximou-se dando sua benção a ela e a Tenkou, que se afastaram deixando o local, parando apenas para cumprimentar Omi e o esposo.

Outra coisa que o surpreendera foi receber o convite de casamento dos dois, ficando ainda mais surpreso ao aceitar comparecer sem nem ao menos pensar em descartar a idéia.

Afinal depois que ouvira deles a história de como se conheceram e passaram a se amar, não tinha dúvidas de que era o destino deles permanecerem juntos. Afinal o que poderia ser mais forte que o ódio, do que o amor.

 **Owari**.


End file.
